That Frog of A Vice President
by Tweedee
Summary: Arthur Kirkland loved his role as the Student Body Council President , if only that principal or should he say Yaoi obsessed witch didn't pair him with that wanker as his Vice President . Meaning , he of all people have to share a room with the bloody frog! . "Fate just hates me". FrUk, Spamano, RuPru/AusPru, NiChu, DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, etc! Updates on weekends (I'll try)
1. Chapter 1 - Trouble , just trouble

Francis Bonnefoy was sitting on his chair in the classroom while the teacher rambled about a new topic that he didn't even care , he prefer to learn something by himself and not from others . It was odd but, that's the way he is and will ever be .

He let out a yawn careful , so the teacher wouldn't caught him and continued to scribble on his note pad. He looked around the class and found that all of the girls were looking at him shyly . He return them with a charming smile followed by a wink and it sent all the girls on the edge , giggling and blushing .

Francis is a player , but he wasn't the stereotype ones where they toyed with girls or even boys and discard them when they got bored. Instead , he cherish every single relationship that he ever had , though it was painful but at least he gave them a chance to feel love . Love . Growing up as the sole heir and son in a well-known and rich family didn't gave him enough love , his parents are always busy with other important things . So , using the charm that he has he's determined to spread love across the world even if it ends with heartbreaks , well , until he found his true soulmate .

Suddenly , Francis had that feeling of being glared or stared at so hard . His eyes flickered across the classroom for the source of his odd feeling and was met by a pair of forest green eyes filled with fury and..a bit of jealousy?

Francis immediately recognized who it was especially with those big pair of caterpillars as the person's eyebrows . Francis flashed him a flirtatious smirk .

Arthur Kirkland..the President of the student body council.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

_That insufferable flirting frog! _Arthur fumed to himself , glaring with such animosity at the French boy who is ,unfortunately..his childhood friend and rival since birth , due to the frog's family being his family's rival..well in business but, in other aspects no, they were fine . And that person is no other than,

Francis Bonnefoy , the school's biggest pervert and player .

Arthur wasn't going to glare at Francis if only he didn't put on his stupid charms on the girls..thus, causing them to giggle like idiots and causing himself , the school's best student and president unable to focus in class . Not only that , but , how many more hearts does he wants to break?

Suddenly , Francis caught his glare and of course , knowing the git, he gave him one of his "flirtatious" smirk .

Arthur shoot him the best hateful glare that he could muster and flipped him the hand . Which Francis then , scribbled something on his paper . Arthur had finally thought that Francis had given up but it'll be the end of the world if that ever happened .

Few moments later , someone poked him on the arms and passed him a note . He quickly opened it praying that it wasn't by that foolish perverted frog . It was .

"_Dear mon petit lapin ,_

_I never knew you were so naughty and eager to do it with me . You don't need to signal me , darling . Just tell me , oui? But , I guess you couldn't wait any longer for moi ._

_Love ,_

_Francis XOXO"_

Arthur's face turned into a deep shape of red after reading the note . He felt so embarrassed and mad that , he stood up from his chair .

"YOU BLOODY FROG!" Arthur yelled at Francis , causing the whole class to revert their attention to him . He clasped a hand on his mouth . Oops .

The teacher Mr Evans, stopped writing on the board and turned to him with a stern look on his face , " I don't believe that I'm a bloody frog as you've said Mr Kirkland.." he said in a gruff voice . Arthur hung his head down , "I'm sorry sir , I was referring to Bonnefoy" he put a bit of venom and a tone of bitterness at the idiot's name .

"Mr Bonnefoy would you mind standing up and explain as to why Mr Kirkland rude...behaviour before?" the teacher turned his gaze to Francis . The students all whispered to each other quietly .

"Well monsieur, Arthur signaled me something and.. I guess a misunderstanding between us happened" Francis finished with a charming smile . Arthur mentally curse at him and is trying his best to look calm while in reality he want nothing more than to strangle that damn frog .

The teacher looked at both Francis and Arthur before making his decision , "You both..off to the principal's room..Now!" .

Francis walked casually out waving away to his fan club while Arthur was muttering something darkly under his breath carefully so the teacher wouldn't hear, because he certainly did not want another punishment given upon him especially since he is the President of the student body council .

After they walked a good distance from the class and off from the eyes of his peers , Arthur pushed Francis to the nearest wall .

"Oh , mon petit lapin I knew you were horny" the other taunted , blue eyes gleaming with mischief . Arthur grabbed Francis by the collar now- the idiot wouldn't stop now, would he? .

"Look , you owe me an apology for what happened in class there" Arthur said , his voice letting out all the anger he felt . Francis blink at him a few times before a smile appeared across his face .

"Oui! I , Francis Bonnefoy would like to apologize for what happened to you in class…" Francis replied happily . Arthur felt victory but it was quickly crushed . Who was he kidding? This was Francis bloody Bonnefoy! .

"Though , I wouldn't blame you for not being able to resist moi sexiness!" he quickly added , his hand addressing his lean , tall and quite muscular body .

"You slimy idiotic-!" Arthur was immediately cut off by Francis pulling him , or should he say dragging him by the hand like a doll .

"Wha-what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur shouted , trying to yank his hand from the French teen's vice-like grip . Francis only let out a laugh , this annoyed Arthur…a lot . So , as revenge he pulled Francis's precious shoulder length blonde hair .

Francis let out a painful 'Owww!' and it was like music to Arthur's ears , _Oh yes,sweet revenge_ . "So.. I ask you again , frog . What are you doing?" Arthur asked , still pulling onto the other's blonde locks .

"Taking you t-to the Principal's room! Ahh! Moi hair!"

With that answer and of course , smug look on his face, Arthur let go of Francis hair . Francis glared at him while Arthur gave him a 'Haha-I-won-this-time-Frog!' look .

After several exchange of profanities to one another they've finally arrived at the principal's office . Arthur quickly turned pale and he felt as if he couldn't breathe , _Please..I do not want to get my role as a Prez taken.. _he hoped to himself . Francis couldn't help but notice this , "Ohonhon , scared? Mon petit lapin.." he purred .

"N-no , absolutely not!" Arthur shot back at Francis before taking a few long breaths and opened the door only to be greeted by a young woman at her late twenties , with long brown hair and warm green eyes instead of their old aged principal .

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

To Be Continued!

_-Hoodee __(__･__ω__･ __) _

Aiyah! Hello ! first semester has ended and guess what?! I have 2 weeks of vacation..well now it's a week left since I spent the other week lazily lying on the bed and playing MircroVolts (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ It's so wunderbar! The graphics and not to mention Anime inspired characters..shootings and anime all in one ! . But enough of that! Since I'm here I have this awesome idea for some high school romance FrUk.. in this story well practically Francis is going to be Iggy's vice president and of course follow the story of mayhem between these two..by the way the principal is going to be a someone awesome..or close to it . You might just think ohh bleh common story but wait up I'll have few great ideas and..lots of fluff and .. possible smut . If you no rikey then no go here! (I'm sorry Japan please don't kill me!) . I haven't made up my mind to be serious to this story , I'm just testing out so don't be too pushy..but if you guys are.. I have no choice but to make a oneshot smut..dont I?


	2. Chapter 2 - What the bloody

Here they are Francis and Arthur , both sitting next to each other on the uncomfortable wooden chair . Infront of them was the Principal's desk and of course , the odd woman who , turned out to be the new Principal . She sat on a plush , velvet armchair, her hand under her chin and looking very intimidating to the both of them . She turned around to a tidy cabinet of drawers , Arthur's sharp eyes caught her name tag..Ms Hedervary . Ms Hedervary proceed to pull the drawer which contained a lot of files and took out two of it . Arthur guessed that it was theirs .

"Mr..Bonnefoy and Mr Kirkland..Yes?" the woman glanced up at them meeting their eyes .And he was right . Arthur's heart was beating so loud and fast that he was sure that both Francis and Ms Hedervary could hear it while Francis who was sitting beside him look calm and relaxed as if it was a normal thing .

Francis looked up at the Principal's face and gave her a charming wink before answering in a sexy tone , "Oui" . Arthur only stuttered a , "Y-yes" gaining a smirk by the other boy beside him .

_Looks like mon petit lapin doesn't want to lose his 'Prez' title…Maybe I could? Yes that would work.._Francis thought to himself smirking , forming a plan to annoy the Brit or most likely to..arouse him. As Arthur's attention was elsewhere , Francis moved closer and closer to Arthur while still sitting on his chair and used his acting skills to act all natural as to not grab any attention from the Principal and Arthur himself .

Once he was close enough , Francis snaked a hand behind Arthur's chair and..groped his butt. The Brit let out a yelp , his face red and flustered . Francis cherish every moment of it before getting his hand smacked by an angry Arthur , shooting him his deadliest stare . Which, he returned with an innocent smile although his blue eyes said otherwise .

"Oh..my god.." they heard the women infront of them said and was shocked to see her grabbing a lot of tissues , covering her now bleeding nose . Arthur and Francis gave a her a weird look because just moments ago they saw a strict Principal but..now , they saw a woman with a perverted gleam in her eyes and her face blushing like hell .

"That , was so hot! When they say that this school has some Yaoi stuff.. I didn't imagine it would be this quick! Lili! Did you caught it on tape!?" their Principal rambled off before calling someone who appeared to be a very young lady who was around 17 to 19 , holding a Canon HD camera walking out from the curtain behind the Principal , she had an innocent smile on her face while nodding to the older woman . Arthur gawked at Lili while Francis seemed very surprised and enthusiastic to find out that their Principal was..a Yaoi fangirl! .

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

Arthur sat on the chair , trying to sink in the new-found information about their new principal , Ms Hedervary who , turned out to be a big fangirl for…'Yaoi' and is currently talking enthusiastically to Francis who is also enthusiastic as her .

Just as Arthur was about think that his life suck , Ms Hedervary snapped her fingers infront of his face which effectively broke Arthur's train of thoughts . The teenage Brit's forest green eyes glance up at Ms Hedervary and was met by two , equally perverted looks on Francis's and the older women's face .But, Lili who stood beside Ms Hedervary smiled innocently to him .

"Mr Kirkland , I and Mr Bonnefoy was 'talking' bout' well..you and his history together and..I well, found it to be a not so good one , I presume?" the woman ask , her brown eyes held something sly..mischief? He wasn't sure. Arthur shrugged it off and nodded to woman's question .

"So , since I am the new principal , I have found it fit that you , and Mr Bonnefoy would work together and share a dorm, to get past your bad history with him" she spoke happily . Arthur twitched and looked up at the woman his eyes filled with horror at the word 'together' .

Francis snickered at the teenage Brit's reaction. How lucky of him to see his dear mon petit lapin to lose his uptight and fierce mask, he mused to himself.

"W-what , do you mean by t-together..Ms Hedervary?" Not believing the woman's words . Ms Hedervary only had a smile on her face before answering , "Yep together , Mr Bonnefoy will be your vice president since , it must be a handful for you to manage alone."

Arthur grind his teeth about to tell her that he could do his role without anyone's let alone Francis's help only to be cut off by the woman .

"Mr Kirkland , students around here from my short observation they don't really like you , do they? Mr Bonnefoy is quite popular and I am certain that he could balance you . Plus , the exam is just around the corner and I , as the principal do not want to burden you ." she added , finishing with a sweet smile .

Arthur look down on the tiled floor , "I..understand" he answered . Ms Hedervary stood up from her armchair , "Well since that settles , you guys may go back to your class and I need to attend a meeting soon" she shooed both of them from her office .

The last thing Arthur saw before the door closes was Lili mouthing a 'Don't worry' followed by her smile and then , the door slam shut on his face…hard.

Just as Arthur turned on his heels , Francis put his hand over his shoulder , rubbing it comfortingly . "What's with the long face mon petit lapin? I'm sure that you and moi would work good together" suddenly his face went closer to Arthur's ear , whispering "especially..in bed" . Arthur's face turned bright red , pushing the perverted French teen away from him , "You bloody perverted frog!"

Francis gave his famous 'Ohonhonhon' laugh before walking away from Arthur , making him more irritated , "Come back here ! You git!" he yelled . Arthur's eyes widen as Francis made a surprising halt and turned around , their faces only a few centimeters or possibly millimeters away .

"What the..what the hell are you doing!?" he screeched, shoving him away. Francis gave him a dumb look . "What does it look like? You told moi to stop , no?" he replied .

"I..well I , techinically yes! But I didn't mean..damnit" Arthur face-palmed to himself , "Why do I feel so stupid?" .

"Because I'm too fabulous for your brain and you love moi" Francis replied with a smug look on his face . "Maybe.." Arthur trailed off , wiping the smug look on Francis's face with a surprised one .

"In your dreams" he finished , causing the other to scowl at him . Arthur walked past Francis , this time** again **he was the one had the smug look . Francis just let out a sigh following Arthur to their class .

_If only you did Arthur , you would make me the happiest man alive…_

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

To Be Continued!

_-Tweedee_ _(__･__ω__･ __)_

**A/N** : Ciao , Chapter 2 is up ! . I'm not sure what to do with the next chapter though but I guess it's time to introduce other countries , eh? But , I'm not sure how! _┐('__；__)┌_. So , if you have any idea , feel free to share ! Also , please give a good review in what I should improve but I seriously will ignore bad or very harsh reviews that would not benefit me in anyway , I don't even want to hear the..'Ooh this sucks you should stop writing' because damnit this is why I'm here to learn like everybody else! _(__益__). _Oh by the way guys , I'm also the author "hoodee" , but…I forgot my Password so…yeah. Also , Thank you! Thank you! A lot for reviewing and fav/follow this story! .

Okay that's all! Ciao! (Isnt it funny how Italy use Ciao for Hi/Bye..silly Italy but then again that's why I like Italy and of course Franceypants!)

**R&R**** Pweease, with a tiny cookie on top of a vanilla sundae !** **ლ****(= з = )****ლ**** ~ (France Emoticon XD)****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Action 1 2 3 Go!

It has been a week since they became roommates and in those 7 days , are both fun and annoying at the same time for Francis. He love how Arthur gets easily flustered or mad for the most simplest things in the world but at the same time Arthur can throw a pretty good comeback and he won't back down easily. It was exhilarating.

The bell rang, Francis took his book and quickly went out of class, heading towards his locker. After that, he quickly went to the cafeteria. A group of jocks and cheerleaders waved up him signaling for him to sit with them but Francis shook his head and rejected them politely, heading towards a fancy and large double door.

He pushed the door and went inside, it was two times bigger than the normal cafeteria and the designs are very modern with a touch of Italian. He looked around before spotting a group of people who he really want to see, they're his true friends unlike the ones who seek him for his charms and popularity.

When he approached the table, a figure with silvery white hair and ruby red eyes along with a wide grin on his pale face tackled him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Gilbert! What the ell' are you doing?!" he pushed Gilbert off him and dusted himself. Francis held out a hand for Gilbert which he took and stood up, pouting.

"Oh come on Franny! We had an agreement remember? That, when I tackle you to the floor, you're suppose to say 'Oh my gosh, the great awesomeness has tackled me! All hail the awesome one! Hail Awesome One, Gilbert!' and then make a salute like those Nazis!" the albino explained, crossing his arms on his chest.

Suddenly another figure with short wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes, dragging a boy who looked a year younger, his dark brown hair with a strange curl sticking up all messed up and his lighter shade of green eyes filled with rage and fury was struggling under the older boy's grip. Francis and Gilbert smirked at the scene, amused. Antonio and his 'Tomate' Romano.

"Oh, Holla Mi Amigos" Antonio greeted with a smile. Romano hit him as hard as he could but Antonio seem unfazed at all.

"Hey,Antonio" they both greeted sending few high-fives and 'Bro' fist. Romano glared at them like a wild beast and gave up in struggling under Antonio's grip.

"Bastards, don't just pretend I'm not here! Get me off of this idiot tomato bastard!" he whined, looking devastated.

"Non"

"Nein"

The French and the German said in unison, causing Romano to curse in Italian at them. A cough was heard from the table behind them.

"I'd rather if you both stop acting like idiots and sit down" a guy with black hair and a cowlick said his violet-blue eyes narrowing at them, he also has a mole near his chin.

"Oh come on Roddy! Stop being such a stick in the ass! We're just having fun" Gilbert replied, a small yellow bird appeared out of nowhere, flying around the albino's head and he seem to agree with Gilbert's statement. Francis recognized it has Gilbert's pet bird named Gilbird. How creative.

"Ughh, it's not having fun if you are going to disturb people around,_Gil. _Sides, you wouldn't want Lizzie to come, now do you?" Roderich said. Gilbert turned very pale at the mention of the woman's name and hid under the table. Roderich smirked.

Francis sat down beside Ludwig, a tall and muscular, blue-eyed teen with short blonde hair sleek back using gel. Believe it or not, he's Gilbert's younger brother. Beside him was Romano's younger brother, Feliciano. Unlike his grumpy brother, he's more of an oblivious and very happy go lucky type of person.

Feliciano looked up at Francis, "Ve, Franceypants! How are ya'?" his curl which is similar to Romano's bounced up and down on his light brown hair.

"I'm doing fine, mon cher (Dear)" he replied, he turned to Ludwig who seemed really stress out of something.

"Something the matter Ludwig?"

"Ja, my idiot of a brother. He threw away my report for the newspaper club. That dummkopf(Idiot)..but, I couldn't blame him, he didn't know after all and it was my fault for not telling him…problem is, I have to hand in the report by tomorrow.." he sighed. Feliciano pat his back with a warm smile stuck on his face, "I'm sure you could work something out, Luddy! Plus, if you need any help Kiku and I are always on your back!".

Said boy named Kiku with short black hair and brown eyes, who was busy scolding the Chinese boy who sat beside him, perk up when his name left Feliciano's mouth and he only muttered a "H-haii!", even though he wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Ja, danke (Thank you) for the advise Feli" he smiled at the Italian. Eventhough , it was a tiny smile it's there alright. Francis looked at them with content, young love. They're such a good couple.

Francis looked around the table, Alfred was shouting and yelling something about aliens while his little brother, Matthew just nodded. They both looked the same, the only difference is Matthew inherited a bit of French in him, with his short wavy blonde hair and warm violet eyes while Alfred has straight blonde hair with a cowlick which is similar to Roderich's sticking up and instead of warm violet eyes, he has energetic sky-blue eyes.

Next to them was a very tall, taller than Ludwig teenage boy. Francis didn't know much about him, he heard he was from Russia and from his experience of bumping into him, he was very intimidating and somewhat creepy. His name was Ivan.

Ivan had silvery white hair which can be a grey shade of yellow, he wasn't sure and he has piercing violet eyes. He seemed to be looking happily at the Chinese boy named Yao who was still getting scolded by the Japanese boy, Kiku. Francis caught a few words of what Kiku said , something related to H*llo Kitty and copyright?.

He looked around again and saw Arthur heading towards their table in fast strides, he had a scowl on his face when he saw his idiot of a brother, Alfred calling out at him with his mouth full. Matthew was waving at him, but he wasn't noticed by the the Brit. Poor guy, he was always quiet and sort of invisible but he's really a warm person once you get to know him.

Arthur looked around the table for any seats but he let out an irritated sigh when he noticed that the only seat left was beside the bloody frog.

Francis waggled his eyebrows at Arthur, "What's wrong, mon petit lapin? Scared? , don't worry I won't bite..too hard" he taunted.

Arthur just slammed his plate on the table and sat beside Francis, crossing his hands on his chest. "Are you guys doing this on purpose?" he narrowed his eyes at Alfred and Francis.

"Doing what?" Alfred and Francis asked innocently, the Brit cursed under his breathe before replying a quick, "Nevermind" and dig in his food as quick as possible so that he could escape from Francis.

"Oh Arthur, what happened to your table manners? Look at you your mouth it's full with sauce" the French teen grabbed a tissue and took Arthur's chin. Arthur immediately blush, struggling but Francis just had a wicked smile on his face and wiped Arthur's mouth.

Alfred noticed this and told Matthew about it. After that, it spread from Alfred to the rest of the table. Now, all students on the table looked at them. Ivan giggled, Yao did a doubletake, Kiku took out his camera videotaping this 'Yaoi' moment, Alfred took out his phone and snapped few photos, Matthew just smiled warmly at them, often saying how cute they are, Roderich eyes twitched, Gilbert was still under the table hiding from Elizabeta who was behind a big pot of plant with Lili behind her, videotaping the moment as well with the Canon HD camera, Ludwig spat out his drink in a comical way, Feliciano was yelling out on the entire cafeteria, "Ve, Franceypants and scary Mister Arthur are so carino (Cute)" while his brother, Romano who was still getting hugged from Antonio, desperately covered his younger brother's eyes, claiming he was still innocent and young to be seeing such stuff.( (Yeah right Romano, you don't know nothing of what Feliciano and Ludwig did yesterday, Author thought to herself as she reads a doujinshi.))

Arthur blushed even more when he heard what Feliciano said and pushed Francis off him,"Ahahaha! As if I'd ever like a bloody frog!" he yelled out, though he was trying to convince himself of that.

"Oh really? What about last night, mon petit lapin? Did you not like it?" Francis smirked, the entire cafeteria started to burst into loud whispers while Kiku and Elizabeta had a massive nosebleed and had to be sent off to the school's ward. A fujoshi and a bara in one cafeteria, how sweet.

Arthur paled up. Last night, he was playing a Japanese harem game with Francis. Don't ask him why or how, but he just did. And well, his stupid horny character started to have that with Francis's character. Point is, he didn't know how to turn the game off so he had to watch and endure the whole thing while Francis was laughing his arse off.

"You wanker! S-shut up!" he covered Francis's mouth causing them both to fall. Francis was about to say something but Arthur tackled him and proceed to strangle him while Francis pushed him off thus, they rolled on the ground pulling each other's hair while yelling out profanities both in English and in French.

To the whole student in the big cafeteria it looked very wrong, Feliciano said to Ludwig about them should be doing this position next time, the German immediately turned beet red. Gilbert had finally came out from under the table was scarred for life when he saw his best friend, Francis getting straddled by Arthur on top of him and quickly fled to the safety of his previous spot.

Antonio cheered at Francis before exiting the cafeteria with Romano who was blushing madly. Mr Evans, barge into the cafeteria and grabbed both Francis and Arthur off of each other.

"What is the problem with you two? First shouting in class and now doing something inappropriate in the cafeteria?"

Arthur's face heated up while Francis nodded. Mr Evans let out a sigh, "Sexual tensions...kids, these days."

"N-no! It's-" Arthur was cut off by Mr Evans. "It's okay I understand, you both look pretty bad so I'll send you both to the ward. Off you couples go". He patted them on the back, causing both of them to wince a bit in pain

Arthur and Francis limp their way to the ward, glaring at each other in a way that says 'I'm going to kill you' .

"Git"

"Bushy eyebrows"

"Frog"

"Stick in the ass"

"Wanker"

"Ok, let's stop it" Francis replied. Arthur sneered, "Why? Running out of words, froggy?". Francis sent him an annoyed look, Arthur laughed at him all of a sudden. He must be the luckiest teenage boy on earth to see the so-called charming frog in such a chaotic state. His clothes were tattered, his hair was all messed up and best of all he had a few bruises on his arms and face.

"What are you laughing about, mon petit lapin? Have you lost your mind?" Francis looked at Arthur incredulously. He felt a warm tug in his heart when saw Arthur laughing truly. But, he quickly snapped out of it.

"You! ..Should..look..at yourself!" he managed to finish between laughs. Francis looked himself in the glass wall and damn, he looked horrible. Francis saw that Arthur was no better than him too, his messy hair became more messy and his eyebrows were two times bushy. He also had few bruises on his face and one on his right arm. Francis started laughing too.

To normal people, they looked like crazy people laughing at each other's faces. Francis breathed in before holding out a hand to Arthur, "Sorry, that I went overboard there" .

Arthur grabbed his hand, "Apology accepted, Frog!" with a warm smile. They both started to notice how different they were acting around each other or how OOC (Out of Character) they are.

"Tiny winkle" Arthur started.

"Quoi?" he looked at Arthur, confused.

"Nothing" he replied before walking ahead of Francis with a smirk. So, they continued their way limping to the school's ward, when suddenly Francis bumped into a figure. Arthur turned around, wondering why the frog stopped. Not that he was worried or anything.

"Sorry" a voice said. Francis looked up, his face filled with surprise. The other boy was surprised too. The boy looked so much like Francis except the fact that he had shorter blonde hair and he was a few centimeters shorter.

"Oh mon dieu!" they both said pointing at each other before having a massive squeal. Francis could not believe that he had a twin, and he's French too!

"Où êtes-vous(Where are you from)?" Francis asked, delighted to see another French and one who looked so much like him. Francis wasn't sure if it was incest or selfcest if he felt quite attracted to his look alike. Now he knew how his fan girls thought of him, he's hot!

"Je suis un étudiant d'échange de O*ran High School au Japon. Ceci est mon dernier jour ici.( I'm an exchange student from O*ran High school in Japan. This is my last day here.)" the boy replied cheerfully.

"Êtes-vous français?(Are you French?)"

"Non, je suis à moitié japonais et moitié français(No,I'm half Japanese and half French)"

"Oh, comment impoli de ma part, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis francis Et vous êtes?( Oh,how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm francis and you are?)"

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis Tamaki (It's okay. I'm Tamaki)" Tamaki replied showing his name tag, Francis just nodded. Arthur felt very left out, not understanding a single word they've said except for a few basic ones.

After that, Arthur face-palmed when he saw the Francis clone and Francis himself doing a sparkling thing. '_Shit, just shit.'_ He thought to himself. Great, now their school has a sparkling duo now, just great.

Arthur grabbed Francis by the jacket before dragging him to the ward which was just ahead of them. Tamaki waved goodbye at Francis and he waved back. Once Tamaki disappeared Arthur stopped in front of the ward's door. Raising a brow at Francis.

"Who was that?" he asked. Regretting himself for asking that question as he knew what Francis would reply.

"Why? Jealous? It's okay you're still the best, mon petit lapin" he answered. Yup, that's Francis Bonnefoy for you.

Arthur just shook his head before pushing the other open using his left hand. Francis didn't enter, annoying the Brit.

"What is it, frog?"

"Ladies first, no?"

"Are you implying that I'm a girl?"

"Oui" Francis said, nodding his head. Arthur scowled entering the school's ward first not caring of what Francis said earlier, while said Frog walked in after him.

And then, they were welcomed by a very chubby lady around her mid-thirties as the door shut quietly behind them and the smell of medicines entered their senses.

_To Be Continued_

**-Tweedee**

**A/N:**** I have finished it, after much heck, look! Tamaki is there! But he's just a guest for this chapter. I always thought that Tamaki is very similar to Francis..He's half-french!. I haven't gotten an Idea for next chapter so..yeah. T^T Lifes suck . Oh yeah, did you guys noticed that it's longer than before!? Yay, I know right I'm such a genius. I'm sorry if I have bad English as I grew up in a Manglish surrounding XD. Until next time, ciao! . **

**P.S: I'm not sure if it's called ward, but I just followed what Harry P*tter called it..a 'Ward'.**

**Btw, Winkle is…your thingy.  
**

**R&R I have a big plate of cookie! (=^7^=)/**


	4. Chapter 4 - Videogames and Yaoi

Arthur sat on his bed wearing his casual British punk shirt along with a pair of black slacks, his eyes glued on a book, mainly about fantasy and magic. He found it very interesting.

A familiar, annoying face with blue eyes stared at him at the corner of his eyes. He shut his book and turned to said face, "What is it this time, frog?"

After they've been scolded by the nurse for fighting and had also been given medical treatment, Kiku and Elizabeta immediately bombarded them with billions if not, trillions of questions. Francis happily answered them with false answers sending them off fainting _again_, while Arthur protested. If the nurse wasn't there Author was sure that Arthur would send Francis straight to the Hospital. The nurse gave _both_ Arthur and Francis a day off to take a rest. But, the Brit couldn't shrug off a feeling that the insane, Yaoi-obsessed Principal had something to do with it and his suspicion was correct when the nurse had given strict orders for them to not go out from their dorms and for them to be in their dorms _together_ for the rest of the day. Now, back to reality.

"Come on, Arthur~ Let's do something" Francis whined laying on the couch, beside a round coffee table. Arthur scoff, "Like what hmm? Playing harem games, reading *Censored*magazines or better yet watching *Censored*?"

Francis gave him an innocent face, surprised by Arthur's outburst, "I was hoping, that we could play these.." he pulled out two Japanese videogames which by the cover, is not harem nor sexual at all.

Arthur facepalmed, he did it now, didn't he?. "Ohonhonhon, I didn't know you were such a pervert, Mon petit lapin~" he grinned.

Arthur smacked Francis right on the head, causing the man to fake cry and yell out how mean he is. He rolled his eyes before snatching one of the videogame from the other's hand, "Alright, frog..I'll play this stupid game if it'll make you shut up!"

"Yay! I know you can't resist the tres bien moi (Very good me/something like that..) for too long~." he winked at the Brit in a seductive way.

"Shut up, before I change my mind."

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

Feliciano Vargas scribbled on his notebook with the cover of his favourite food, pasta and the Italian flag. Once he finished scribbling, he smiled to himself. He once wondered how the boy he met at Miss Elizabeta's house when he was little was.

He was so sad the day the boy told him that he had to move back to his homeland, Germany. And he even gave the boy his favourite broom.

He looked at the photo above his little scribbling. It was the picture he and Ludwig took when he first met him, after so many years. Ludwig was that boy, but, for some reason he didn't remember who Feliciano was. It pained Feliciano a lot, he had to start over his relationship with the boy he had always hope to meet because they made a promise that, when they meet again they would marry each other. It was ridiculous but, they were young at that time and they even sealed the deal with a kiss.

Feliciano shook his head, he had to stop reminiscing over the past because now, he had Ludwig and Ludwig had him. That all that matters, the promise was kept whether Ludwig remembered it or not.

The bell rang loudly, breaking him from his thought. He picked up his books and just as he was about to step out of the class like all the other students, the teacher, Miss Ever called out for him, "Feliciano, may I have a word with you?" she smiled sweetly at him.

Feliciano returned the smile, walking towards the teacher unlike the other teachers in the school, she's very nice and comforting to be around with.

"Ve~ what is it Miss Ever?" the bubbly Italian asked.

"Well, as you can see Arthur is absent in class today, so I want to ask you a little favor. Is that alright?"

"Si! Anything for a bella signora(Pretty lady)!"

"Well, I want you to pass his home works to him. Your dorm is just below his, right?"

Feliciano paled up at that, "G-give h-his home works to him?" he stuttered. Feliciano was quite scared with Arthur, he only felt better being in the same room with the Brit, if Ludwig was around but, Ludwig is not with him now since his class finishes in another 20 minutes.

"Yup, now here his homeworks. I trust you will do your responsibility. Oh no! I'm late for my class. I'll see you around later, Feliciano" the teacher rushed out the class after glancing at her watch, before Feliciano could say anything.

He looked around the class and spotted his best friend Kiku, packing his stuff up along with few Japanese comics. He ran straight to the timid Japanese boy.

"Kiku, can you please, please come along with me to give Scary Mister Arthur his homeworks?" the Italian asked rapidly. Just as Kiku was about to say 'No' to his Italian friend, Feliciano gave him his best cute face.

Kiku stared at Feliciano's face before giving in, "H-haii, I shall accompany you Feli-kun". The Italian immediately let out a relieved, "Ve~" before giving Kiku a crushing bear hug.

"Grazie, Kiku-kun~" he beamed. Kiku's eyes widened, still not quite used to his Italian friend's tendencies of giving out hug or should he say, sexual assaults in his term.

"P-please d-don't touch me. P-physical contact!" he yelled out, shoving Feliciano off him and continued to scold him. Nagging him about how inappropriate or uncomfortable he felt.

"B-but, I'm sorry Kiku.." he burst into tears, hugging Kiku's leg and begging for forgiveness. Kiku facepalmed. After 5 years of befriending Feliciano, he should've known.

"Haii, I forgive you but please don't do that kind of stuff again, okay? Feli-kun." He sighed. The Italian's eyes looked up at him, honey-brown eyes filled with happiness. It's unusual that Kiku sees Feliciano opening his eyes like this, most of the time he just closes them and hums to himself or do something clumsy.

"Okay! I won't do that ever again, Kiku~" he saluted, smiling widely at him.

"Good, let's go now" he replied heading towards the doorway with his sling bag on his shoulder, exiting the class with Feliciano trailing behind him, whistling a Japanese song called 'W*rld is mine'.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

"Almost, almost there! Just a bit more!" as Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, clicking on the controller as hard as he can. Francis's face was also focused, clicking on the buttons rapidly as he watched his character getting beaten up by 'Bushy-brows'. The screen showed 'K.O' when his character laid flat on the floor.

He let out a frustrated yell, while Arthur did a mini victory dance. Francis scowled, "One more round!"

"You're on it, frog!" Arthur shot back, as both of them got ready for the next round of the wrestling videogame. Even though the game was in Japanese, both Arthur and Francis managed to play it with ease. A smirk appeared across his face when his character landed the first few blows but the smirk quickly disappeared as Francis's character shoved his, and proceed to kick Arthur's character. He gritted his teeth.

_He, Arthur Kirkland, will NOT lose to this insufferable frog!_

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

Feliciano and Kiku stood in front of Arthur's and Francis's dorm. The door was painted dark brown with a golden plat that said '_Head & Vice President's Dorm' _unlike theirs, which are painted light brown with silver plats and random numbers on it.

Kiku was about to knock the door when he heard Arthur's voice, "Almost, almost there! Just a bit more!". His face turned a deep shade of red, trying to control his nosebleed and he took out his phone, recording with a perverted gleam in his brown eyes.

Feliciano looked horrified and hid behind Kiku, chanting words like 'Pasta', 'Ragazze carine (Cute girls)' or 'Cute cats'. Obviously he was trying to calm himself.

Suddenly they heard Francis letting out a yell followed by, "One more round!". At that point, Kiku had a massive nosebleed while Feliciano started panicking and dragging Kiku with him to find Ludwig.

After running through the school's hall and corridors, earning many attentions from students nearby, they finally bumped into Ludwig.

Ludwig narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and his best friend, Kiku who's covering his nose with tissues. He raised a brow at Feliciano and the Italian exploded like a bomb, rambling about him hearing Arthur and Francis doing 'It'.

Students stopped on their track once they heard what Feliciano just said and started to whisper among one another.

Ludwig shooed them away with his cold blue eyes glaring at them in an intimidating manner. He turned back to his boyfriend who was still rambling and clamp his mouth shut with his hand.

"Calm down, Feli" Ludwig ordered and the Italian immediately responded with his command. He let out a sigh, "Maybe it was a misunderstanding, Feli"

"No! Kiku and I heard it together!"

"H-haii! Feli-kun is right!"

"Are you-" Ludwig was cut off by his boyfriend and Kiku dragging him with all their might in fast strides.

Even though Ludwig protested, on how wrong and not right it was to eavesdropping on the Head and Vice President, he found himself standing in front of their dorm. He looked at both Feliciano and Kiku, "You guys better be right and not telling lies". Feliciano saluted, while Kiku nodded confidently.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

"Baiser(F*ck), the fabulous moi? Lose to Bushy-brows?..Just Baiser." Francis laid stiffly on the fluffy carpet, looking hopeless and giving up. Arthur patted Francis's back with a smug grin on his face.

Francis swat Arthur's hand away and hugged a small white teddy bear trying to suffocate himself, which utterly failed. Arthur looked through a drawer, looking for another videogame to play and win again. After much thinking, he finally picked an English videogame with a police holding a gun and handcuffs as the cover. He smiled to himself, knowing that Francis will lose in this one too.

"Q-quoi?(W-what), how come you get to pick the videogames each time!" Francis whined.

"Duh, I won didn't I? So I have the right to do so" he stuck out a tongue at Francis, the French teen did the same in a childish manner. Arthur rolled his eyes, putting the game in their Wii console.

Few moments later, Francis's character was pinned onto the wall as Arthur's shoved a knife on Francis's. Arthur shot a smug look to Francis but because of this, Arthur started to become cocky and Francis took this golden opportunity, clicking rapidly on the controller.

Soon, the tables have turned. Francis's character held out a handcuff, "Looks like I will win, mon petit lapin~".

Arthur tried his best, clicking on the buttons in lightning speed, even punching it."NO! NO! NO! NOT THE HANDCUFFS!" he yelled out. It was too late, Francis won while he lost the game.

Francis stood up and jumped everywhere in the room with glee. Arthur crossed his arms on his chest, "How can I, a British person lost to a French frog, in an English videogame?".

Francis just let out his "Ohonhonhon", still gleefully jumping and doing victory dances. Arthur threw the white teddy bear at Francis in rage. The French teen dodged it with ease, this time it's his turn to grin smugly at Arthur.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

Ludwig blushed madly when heard Arthur's yell, "NO! NO! NO! NOT THE HANDCUFFS!". Kiku had another massive nosebleed, "Nanite koto! Francis-san is both Seme and Uke?!" he fanned himself before fainting on the ground. Feliciano tried to wake up Kiku by putting a random plate of pasta on top of his forehead, which did not work, "Alfred said to put your favorite food on top of someone's forehead and it'll heal them up…but, why is this not working?".

Ludwig shook his head at Feliciano before facepalming at his boyfriend's stupidity, "Dummkopf! of course it'll not work!".

A loud thud followed by Francis's signature 'Ohonhonhon' laugh was heard. Ludwig fell silent, he knew something bad or should he say R-18 is going to happen soon and he did not want to be killed by Romano for 'tainting' his younger brother's innocence. So, he stormed away with a fainted Kiku on tow.

Feliciano called out for him, "Wait, Luddy~!" and he looked down on Arthur's pile of homeworks in his hands. He hastily knock on the dark brown door and left it on the ground, running for Ludwig who was already on the stairs, heading down to their own dorms with a blush.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･'__(*__ﾟ__ﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

A knock was heard, Arthur and Francis both perk up. Arthur stood up heading towards the door casually, "I'll get it". He opened the door to find a pile of papers with his name on it. Who would leave his homeworks on the filthy ground?. '_Rude much'_ he thought bitterly.

He picked it up, scanning each of the papers with his forest green eyes. "What is it?" Francis asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing, just boring homeworks, frog" he replied, while the French teen just nodded. He let out a sigh as he entered his dorm, the door closing behind him loudly.

'_Back to work Arthur' _he thought, looking at the pile of homeworks and other stuffs. Francis snickered when he saw what made the Brit's mood more sour then it already has.

"Looks like you won't be able to have some fun~" he taunted.

"Oh, shut it you!" he snapped back.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N****: Yay! Updated~ Please forgive me for the errors that I've done ('^')" and please leave a review for each chapter if possible. I already have an idea for the next chapter but I'm still finding/fishing for other ideas.**

**Once again do leave a review and follow this story~! Thank you (^7^) Your support and reviews are highly appreciated. *Throws bag of chocolate chip cookies and muffins* Quick! Get it, before Cookie Addiction does!**

**P.S: Thanks for the review and follows, it makes me feel loved! (^^);**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rumor Has It

The ringing of the alarm clock that sat on the side table near Arthur's bed, awoke the two teenagers. Francis let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes using his hand before going back to sleep. Arthur felt annoyed by the '_fucking'_ loud ringing and groggily switched it off. With a quiet yawn, he rested his head on the soft pillow and fell back to his sleep.

"Oh fucking bloody mary, shit!" Arthur cursed, he just knew that he shouldn't stayed up last night doing his stupid homeworks and be easily manipulated by Francis to play that anime videogame!

Francis who slept like a log on his own bed, looked at Arthur with squinted eyes as his eyes was trying to adjust with the bright light that peeked through the curtain. "What's..wrong?" he asked, wondering what made the Brit so grumpy in the morning. They're still early,. . . right?

But, with a big sigh from Arthur while pointing to the alarm clock proved him otherwise. Realization hit both of them at once, 5 minutes more till class starts.

Francis shot up from his bed along with Arthur who scrambled on their feet to the bathroom. The duo argued with eachother on the doorway, claiming that they should be first and all that sort of stuffs when finally Francis took Arthur by the hand and drag him inside the large bathroom. It was quite grand, but there was no time to think about that.

Francis took off his shirt and ran a hand through his messy blonde locks, the Brit immediately look away with a blush creeping up his cheeks. Francis noticed this and smirk, "What's the matter, mon petit lapin~? Stunned?"

"Bloody no you twat! Just hurry up! You're not the only one going to brush their teeth here!" he replied, bushy brows furrowing.

Francis still had that smirk of his, taking his tooth brush and the gel quickly. In a few seconds, he rinsed his mouth and put away his toothbrush. Arthur push by Francis and did the same, it was all normal until Francis decided to be a big pervert and wrapped his hands around Arthur's waist causing the other to almost choke on his toothbrush and blush like hell.

"Like it~?" Francis purred on Arthur's ear, his hand going south towards his black pants when suddenly. .

_**WHACK**_

Arthur hit Francis with a small pot and it shattered on the floor. Luckily it was just a fake plant, so they weren't any soil, fortunately to Francis.

"S-stupid Frog!" Arthur yelled, shoving the French teenager aside and quickly walk towards his wardrobe before changing behind a curtain in a haste. Francis just smiled mischievously at him before changing his clothes to the school uniform.

They both had finally finished, not bothering on how they look like especially their hair-except for Francis, because his hair is always silky and neat, no matter what. Arthur took his brown messenger bag while Francis just took a few books before walking out of their dorms and rushed their way towards their class. Apparently Francis and Arthur shared most classes together, which is thanks to their Yaoi-obsessed principal, Miss Elizabeta.

After a couple of turns and running around the large school they've finally arrived at their class and stood on the doorway, panting. Every one of the students whispered to one another, Arthur caught a little bit of what they were whispering to each other about.

"It's true then that last night they had-" he heard from the girl who sat near the doorway before the teacher's loud, booming voice shut their mouths up.

"10 minutes late. . .You know what that means right? 5 pages of essay on World History" the teacher narrowed his cold grey eyes at both of them, Arthur almost flinch while Francis just smiled nervously.

"In and find your seats" he ordered them, both blondes immediately sat at the back next to each other. Arthur mentally cursed himself for always being stuck with the bloody Frog.

The teacher turned back to the board and continued his lecture which, usually majority of the students were either sleeping, passing notes secretly and also, getting flirted by Francis. But, today everything seem. . . very _different._

The students always gave them quick glances and after that, whispering to eachother. Their eyes never leaving them, it was very disconcerting and plain different from the usual atmosphere. From the corner of his forest green eye, Francis was also thinking the same thing too, judging by his expression.

They both shot eachother confused looks,' _What the heck Is happening?'_ Appeared in both of their minds.

The boring History class had end, Arthur grabbed Francis by the shoulder and dragged him to the Janitor's room. He switch on the lights and look at the French teen, which says 'B*tch-you-better-tell-me-the-f*ck -is-happening', crossing his arms on his chest.

"Look dear mon petit lapin, I know every rumor about us always come from me but! I swear this is not my job, at all. Truthfully, I'm as confused as you too!" he explained.

"Well then, if you didn't do it. . .then, who did?" Arthur spoke. Suddenly a tanned teenage boy with messy brown hair appeared, a dark aura radiating from him. Arthur and Francis look at him in disbelief. . it was Romano!

"Tch, my little brother did after you both broke his stupid innocence. . ." he spoke, his eyes gleaming red with fury. Francis whelp hiding behind Arthur.

The Brit rolled his eyes, "Coward". Francis let out a yell, "Hey! I'm not a coward! Who peed yesterday after seeing the Ju-on crawling in the game, hmm?! Sides, Romano is ten times creepier than that Ivan guy when he's like this!" pointing to said Italian.

"Bloody git, the freaking Ju-on appeared out of nowhere okay?! And didn't we keep a secret about the peeing part?!" he argued back, looking flustered.

"Oy! Bastards! Pay attention!" Romano complained, holding a stinky and old tomato. Francis let out a girly scream at seeing the horrifying tomato before making Arthur as his human shield.

Arthur tried to ignore Francis and looked at Romano. Forest green clash with dark brown ones. An intensifying glaring competition has begun.

"Now, what did you just say. . . your little brother. . . innocence? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Yesterday my little brother went to your dorm to leave your homework and then he became the victim of hearing you two. . . getting it on!"

"W-what?"

"Don't you just 'What' me! As much as I hate my foolish little brother, he's too innocent to be corrupted by you two of all people" Romano gritted his teeth, ready to throw the stinky tomato at both Arthur and Francis.

"There's been a misunderstanding here, Francis and I weren't 'getting it on' with eachother. Actually, we were playing a videogame"

"W-what?! So. . . the rumors weren't true?" Romano looked startled and surprised. This gain both of their attention, "What rumors?". The grumpy Italian scowled.

"Weren't you two listening or at least read the school newspaper?"

Arthur and Francis shook their heads. Romano facepalmed.

"Well, my little brother along with his Japanese friend and that potato bastard had made an article about you two from yesterday's events" he pulled out a freshly printed newspaper from his bag and handed it to the duo.

Arthur turned crimson red while Francis was smirking, amused. It was on the front page, oh my. . . just shit. Arthur slam the door open and walk to the grand-looking canteen. It's not going to be grand once Arthur enters though. Francis chased after him, while Romano was cussing at them and even more when Antonio hugged him from behind, shutting the door in the Janitor's room with a struggling and protesting Romano.

Once they step in the canteen, every eyes were glued on them. The canteen burst into hush whispers. Arthur walked straight towards the grand wooden double-door, kicking it open.

Francis grabbed Arthur by the arm, "Now, now, let's think rationally about thi-" but he was cut off by a rage and vicious look on Arthur's face.

"Rationally? I don't think so" he replied in a demonic voice, reddish-dark aura creeping around the Brit. Francis let go of Arthur's arm and prayed that he wouldn't tore down the school.

"Feliciano! I want you to cancel that article of yours. It is not true!" he roared, making the poor Italian whimper and burst into tears. In a quick motion, Feliciano was kneeling in front of him begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- It's just that Kiku and I heard you both and- and..SORRY!" tears falling down like a waterfall on the Italian's cheek. Ludwig appeared holding Feliciano up, comforting him by stroking his strange curl.

"Ja, we, the newspaper club are very sorry. I am responsible for this for not monitoring them. I told them to not write any article of it but well, sorry" Ludwig glanced down at Feliciano.

"I swear, I didn't do it!" the Italian yelled out. Arthur gave him a confused look, "What do you mean? If it's not you, then who?"

A chuckle was heard from behind them. When they turned around it was Kiku, Miss Elizabeta and Lili, a dark look on each of their faces.

"We did it~!" the trio exclaimed proudly, earning a glare from Ludwig and Arthur. Students gathered around them forming a huge crowd and let out a sound of shock.

Francis who finally appeared along with Roderich and Gilbert on each of his side, waved at them while holding an ice cream in his hand, that goes the same for Gilbert.

"Is everything finished?~" Francis asked, licking his ice-cream. Gilbert nodded his head enthusiasthically ,"Ja! You heard the man!"

Roderich rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses up, "Isn't it obvious you dumkopf, they're still on it and Gil, Francis is just a teenager like us, he's not yet a _man_ until he's 18". Gilbert stuck out a tongue childishly.

"Idiot" Roderich muttered. Francis looked at both of them licking his ice-cream more. Gilbert and Roderich as expected, argued with eachother till Ivan walked up and grabbed both of them.

"What seems to be the matter, da?~" he asked innocently, his violet eyes glaring at Roderich in an intimidating way.

"Did he hurt you my dear Gil-chan~?"

"What the- I'm not yours and never will because I am the awesome one!" Gilbert proclaimed and ran away to somewhere unknown, Ivan dropped Roderich to the ground and proceed to follow the albino teenager.

Roderich stood up, fixing his glasses and dusting dirt off himself, "Tchh, I'll get those idiot soon" and with that, he stormed away furiously.

Francis rolled his eyes, so much for drama. He walked casually towards Arthur and slung a hand around his waist. Arthur shoved him away.

"Everything alright~?"

"Turns out, those 3 were responsible for our rumors" he pointed to Kiku, Lili and Miss Elizabeta who suddenly took out 3 small balls and threw it to the marble tiled ground. Pink smoke filled the room.

Ludwig coughed along with Feliciano, Arthur and Francis who was still licking his ice-cream. Once the smoke cleared away, everybody gasp in shock. The Yaoi trio had escaped!

"Wanna get out of here?" Francis asked, not bothering about anything.

"Let's go" Arthur replied quickly not wanting to be here any longer, escaping from the crowd of students with Francis ahead of him.

Ludwig looked around and found that Arthur and Francis too, had gone away. Well, it's time for them to go too. The students stood there shocked and confused at the turn of events so, in the end they all went back to their dorms.

Unknown to them though, Ludwig was giving a piggyback for Feliciano and Arthur is getting groped by Francis in their dorms.

Even unknown to them was, the Yaoi Trio is currently filming this Yaoi moment, covering themselves with lots, and lots of tissues.

It was indeed a random day.

**To be continued **

**TWEEDEE!3**

**A/N****: Hello there I've made up my mind to update this story every weekends if possible and do R/R thank you! (Sorry I have nothing much to say here ^^")**


	6. Chapter 6 - Forgotten Memoires

**DISCLAIMER:**** Nostalgic memories of Arthur and his past. May make you cry T^T**

A sigh of relief escaped from Arthur's lips, the rumors concerning him and Francis had become lesser and lesser, thanks to Ludwig keeping his promise to publish a new article about the whole thing and how it was a all a big misunderstanding.

Arthur walked down the narrow corridor, it was quite eerie here especially during the night. But, Arthur was used to seeing supernatural beings ever since he was little and people always called him a freak for that. He shook his head, _'No Arthur, the past is the past. Focus on now'_

He looked around him for any students lurking about at this hour and it was his duty to make sure _none_ of them are. He passed by a black panel window, the moonlight hitting his form.

Arthur really loved the night, filled with silence and all. He would actually enjoy the night like he did most of the time if only that frog wasn't his vice president.

Speaking of the frog, Arthur turned and he was shocked to see that Francis was not there. As if on cue, a black owl hooted, perched on a tree branch near the window.

"Damn it, where did he go?" he muttered to himself.

'_Oh well, he's probably at their dorm or maybe at his friend's? Hope he's fine'_ he thought. Wait a second, why should he care about that fool. Arthur quickly walk in a faster pace now, angry at himself for caring about Francis, for his shitty past, his home works and everything!

Worked up by his own thoughts and rising anger towards himself, Arthur's legs brought him to their school's swimming pool training centre. The Brit was about to walk away from the place when he saw no one was there, when he heard loud footsteps echoing.

He sighed, just his luck. He really didn't want to go or even get 5 kilometers near the swimming pool Training Centre, not because of the creepy and daunting aura it gave off since someone drowned here and he himself conversed with the ghost but, it was because he's a. . . hydrophobia (Scared of water- pools, oceans, etc)

He took slow steps, trying to calm himself. Once he entered, a hand came from behind him and a strange smell entered his senses. His vision blurred and darkness started to fill his vision before falling unconscious.

_FRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKF RUKFRUKFRUK_

Francis took out his little 'mochi' out of his pocket and started to squish it. Damn, it's so creepy here and he can't even tell where he is, since it was very dark.

Suddenly a blinding light hit his face, "Hey! Who's that! Don't you know you are not allowed to wander around right now!" he spoke, covering his eyes with his hand.

The light dimmed a bit, and Francis to his horror, could see a long grey-haired man wearing a black garb with a grey sash that came from his shoulder to his waist and an obnoxiously long hat that reach his hips. The man also held a shovel in his right hand and a jar of god-knows-what in his other. Francis flinched when the man started chuckling, "Oh you~ I'm no student, I'm a-".

At that, the French teen ran away while screaming in a girly, high-pitched voice. The grey-haired man look on, "Gardener . . ." he finished. The man look at his clothes, is it because of his Undert*ker cosplay? He shrugged his shoulder before taking out a crispy chocolate chip cookie out of the jar that he was holding and took a small bite from it, "What a weird boy" he muttered to himself before continuing his way.

_FRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKF RUKFRUKFRUK_

Francis ran like an Italian to no exact destination, his legs never stopping until he was sure he was far away from the creepy and spooky man. He finally stopped, eyes closed and breathing in the air, calming his nerves.

When he opened his eyes he was met with a terrifying scene. Arthur was being dragged by a teenage boy with dark blue hair and he quickly recognized the boy. "Damien!" he shouted angrily, at the dark haired figure.

Damien look up surprised and alarmed, "F-francis?!" he stuttered out, this is not according to his plan. Arthur's unconscious body slumped against him as he stood at the edge of the pool. Francis narrowed his eyes at Damien, his psycho ex-boyfriend.

"Let him go, Damien" he spoke, nearing the boy in fast strides.

"No! He's an obstacle for us! I-I'll make sure we're both happy a-and together again!" Damien replied, tears at the corner of his eyes before a mad look took place.

"Damien, we're not together anymore and I've made that clear-"

"It's not clear for me! I'll kill him, I know you feel this way because of him. . ." he spoke madly. Just as Francis was about to speak he cut him off, "Do you still love me? Him. . . or me, Francis"

Francis's face hardened at that question, no matter how much Arthur hated him he _love_ him ever since they were kids. Damien was a mistake. Francis glanced down, not answering the other boy's question. He couldn't lie his feelings and he never will.

"I knew it! You _love _this stupid whore!" Damien yelled out, pushing Arthur to the pool. Francis felt rage and he quickly lunge at Damien, sending a hard blow that send the dark-haired boy unconscious.

Francis stood up, satisfied after letting his anger out on that one hard punch. A new feeling filled him when he realized something. "Arthur!", he tore off from his blazer and jumped into the pool, swimming quickly to the sinking Brit.

He grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him out of the icy-cold water. He started to do the mouth-to-mouth thing on Arthur, the blonde cough up water and breathe in quickly. His forest green eyes still closed.

He shivered and cuddled closer to Francis's warmth. Francis noticed this and reached out a thick blue towel on the rack behind him, he wrapped it around Arthur's slim body.

Arthur was mumbling weird stuffs, that Francis knew too well and shivering due to the cold. He took out his water resistant cell phone and began dialing Gilbert's number, it's 10pm and to that German, that's early. Gilbert answered his call with his famous signature laugh, "Kesesese~ What's up Franny? Miss me~?"

"Non, it's Arthur he almost got drowned by. . ." a moment of silence between them before Francis continued, "Damien. . ."

At that, Gilbert's usual carefree and obnoxious tone became serious, at the background he heard Antonio asking, "What's wrong, amigo?"

"Right, where are you right now? I'll get there as soon as possible"

"At the Swimming Training Centre, I'm currently warming Arthur up. Damien is unconscious after I punch him in the face"

"Nice one! That's my pal! Antonio and I will go now. See you there" with that, their conversation ended with a 'Beep' and Francis sigh in relief. He glanced at Damien's unconscious form and anger began rising back in him but he tried to control it, didn't want lashing out on that fool while Arthur is on him-curled up on his lap and his hand clinging on his chest, breathing steadily now.

Two loud footsteps were heard, running in fast pace entering the school's Swimming Training Centre. It was Antonio and Gilbert. He waved them over and they quickly head towards his direction.

"Is Arthur okay now?" Antonio asked, looking concerned at Arthur whose shivering had lessen after being cuddled close to Francis and wrapped in the towel. Francis nod his head, "Oui, thankfully. If I haven't been there earlier he would've drowned or died in hypothermia. . . I j-just can't imagine that" tears rolling down his cheeks.

Gilbert patted Francis on the back in a friendly gesture, "Hey! You got him out of there and now he's okay, relax Franny. Now, what do we do with that guy" he said pointing at Damien. Antonio nodded his head, "Yeah, what do we do with him? Oh I know! Dress him up in a tomato costume~!" he said cheerfully.

Both Francis and Gilbert sweatdropped at Antonio's ridiculous suggestion. Francis cleared his throat, "Bring him to the Principal office and let him taste his own medicine for what he did"

"Ja! Aye' aye' Captain Bonnefoy!" he saluted, a grin on his pale face. Antonio pouted at that, "No way! I'm the captain here! Captain Carriedo~!" he took a nearby broom and posed himself in a pirate manner.

"No Spanish boy is going to be the captain of the awesome me! Prove yourself, 'Pirate'" Gilbert challenged, taking a broom for himself as well. Ruby red eyes clashed with emerald ones, before they began their. . .'Broom-fighting'.

Francis look at them , shook his head at his friend's childishness. "Don't you ladies know? I'm the fabulous captain here~" he joined in. "And as captain, I order you ladies to carry that scum to the Principal's office. . ." he continued.

Just as both Gilbert and Antonio were about to protest by lunging their brooms at him, he finished with stern and loud, "Now!". Both German and Spaniard dropped their brooms on the ground, with a pout on each of their faces, "Okay. . ." they answered like a child being scolded by their mother.

Gilbert and Antonio, lifted Damien's body up. Gilbert dropped him hard on the ground a few times on purpose before he and Antonio went to their ordered destination. Francis could hear Gilbert whine about how heavy Damien was while Antonio just snickered.

Francis looked down on the unconscious form of Arthur and carried him bridal style to their dorms. Arthur shift around a few times, but Francis didn't mind. The Brit was quite light, thankfully.

Once they arrived at their dorms, Francis turned the door knob and push it open. After that, he laid Arthur on the bed. Since Arthur's clothes were soaked like his, he discard Arthur from all of his wet clothes except for his boxers, as much of a pervert and a flirt he is, Francis wasn't going to disregard the Brit's privacy.

He then continued to take out an oversized, baggy T-shirt with the word 'Punk Rock' written on the front, in black Gothic wording from Arthur's wardrobe and wore it around Arthur's body. The Brit's shivering had stopped after he was changed into warm clothes and wrapped cozily on the bed with a blanket.

Francis himself, went to his own wardrobe and changed into warm and comfortable clothes. He went to Arthur's bed, remembering a memory that the Brit tried hard to forget. He placed a hand on Arthur's cheeks, caressing it before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Just as he was about to walk away to his bed, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He turned around, warm blue eyes met with forest green ones.

"Stay. . ." the Brit murmured softly, tugging on the French teen's sleeve. Francis replied with a, "Oui" before laying on the bed next to Arthur, who cuddled close to him and closing his eyes. If this was a dream, Francis didn't want to be awoken from it, because. . .

. . ._It was just like that time again. . _

_FRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKF RUKFRUKFRUK_

**(Dream)**

_Arthur stood on the doorway of a large mansion. 'No, please no' he thought to himself, this place, this memory is the one he wanted to forget. _

_A boy with the same messy blonde hair, thick bushy eyebrows and the same forest green eyes, ran down the many flight of stairs, excitedly. Arthur's heartbreaks even more when he saw his mother, her long blonde hair cascaded on her back, reaching her waist. She was beautiful and he was the only one that inherited most of his looks from his mother, the only thing he inherit from his father were his cursed bushy eyebrows, thankfully because he did not want to look anything like that wretched man._

"_Arthur, how many times do I have to say this? No running around, what if you fall and hurt yourself?" she scolded the little Arthur, a stern look featured across her beautiful and young face. The little Arthur, just smiled sheepishly at his mother despite his mother's stern look._

"_Sorry mother, I'm just so excited! We're going on a boat today! And then we're going to go to the Seven seas and be pirates" he spoke, excitement and happiness filled his voice. His mother had drop her stern look at her son, replacing it with a warm smile. Somehow, even if she felt angry or sad over something Arthur has always been able to make her smile and feel better again._

"_Alright, but no more running around. Okay?" she spoke softly, grabbing her son's tiny hands in her larger ones and leading him to a nearby dock at their mansion. Arthur look on this and quickly ran infront of his mother, trying desperately to stop them from going there. Screaming and yelling but, they just passed by him as if he was invisible, which he was since this was just a sick and cruel dream._

_Arthur stood their, tears running down his face and he fell on the cobble ground. The scene changed where little Arthur was on the boat along with his mother who sat on a chair, never leaving her eyes off her son._

_Little Arthur was now playing with a wooded pirate sword and ran up to the captain of the boat, "How do I become a good captain and pirate, sir?" he asked innocently. He was returned with a loud laugh, "Well there boy, it's in you. You don't need no help from anybody. It comes from within you" he pointed on little Arthur's heart. Arthur fell limp and closed his eyes.'..This is it..' he thought._

'_One'_

'_Two'_

'_Three'_

_He heard the captain yells, his cries and his mother's screaming in panic as the boat was engulfed in flames by a shot from another smaller boat, it sped away. The captain pushed little Arthur to a small raft boat, "Safe yourself, lad!"_

_He remembered it now, his mother's legs trapped by the debris and how she was slowly eaten by the flames as she mouths, "I love you". After that, his small raft boat went farther and farther away from the boat where the captain and his mother had been. He remembered, watching it burn slowly into the vast and deep sea. Arthur cried hard at that memory. 'Please stop this dream..just stop' he chanted in his head._

_Soon, the scene changed where little Arthur laid on the hospital bed, an eyepatch covered his left eye and a cast on his right arm as it had been injured during the incident. His household family and also his best friend, Francis was there. _

_He turned away his gaze to the window, the rain pouring outside. He refused to speak to any of them, his elder brother, Allistor understood and dragged his other siblings- Carlin and Dylan, out of the ward. His father, Alabastar held a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it in a comforting way. Arthur hated that man for not showing his dear mother love before she died, the only thing he did was ignore her and focused on his own works._

_Everybody left the room except for Francis who refused to leave and stood there watching him intently. The older boy walked up towards him and put a hand on his cheeks, caressing. Little Arthur felt a blush on his cheeks and somehow, he loved the warmth of it. Francis planted a kiss on his forehead, murmuring, "Stay strong, mon petit lapin" _

_Just as Francis was about to walk away, little Arthur reach out and tug on his sleeve using his other hand. He glanced down, cheeks flushed red. "Please. . . Stay"_

_Arthur watch as the younger version of Francis smiled warmly at him and sat on the chair holding his hand and sang a French lullaby to him. Soon, Arthur found himself engulfed in darkness, the words 'Guilty' , 'Regret' and 'Anger' chanted around him._

"_Stop! Just stop…!" he shouted furiously, covering his ears using his hands. The chanting stopped and a shining light approached him and a hand reaching out, grabbing him out of the darkness._

_Blue eyes. . ._

_FRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKFRUKF RUKFRUKFRUK_

**(Back to reality)**

Arthur's eyes fluttered as he opened them, he felt Francis's hand on his cheeks and the French teen continued to plant a kiss on his forehead, just like in his dream. When Francis turned around and was about to walk away, he reach out for his sleeves. Just like he did in the dream.

Arthur didn't know why he said it, maybe it was due to the dream that reflected him that memory or maybe the butterflies he felt in his stomach but he just did.

"Stay. . ." he murmured softly. Francis smiled at him and replied with a, "Oui". Once the French teen was on the bed, laying next to him he cuddled close to Francis. _'What are you doing?!'_ his brain asked him, but his heart felt warm. Honestly he doesn't know what he's doing right now.

But there's one thing he's certain, he didn't want Francis to leave. No matter how much he said he hated the bloody Frog, he didn't want him to leave him. Ever.

**To Be Continued**

**-Tweedee**

**A/N:**** Here you go more info about Arthur's past and more fluffs. This is more of a sad/fluff chapter. Read & Review please and a large pile of cookies from the Undertaker Cosplayer will be given for you. ^w^**


	7. Chapter 7 - Explanations and fluffs?

**DISCLAIMER: Damien is just a 1 chapter villain and shall not appear again. Sorry it's rushed and Damien is my OC. **

**Also thanks to;**

**CookieAddiction**

**For always reviewing to my story and to all the other reviewers! And also to your guys that follow/fav this story eventhough it's crappy.**

**As promised, *Throws lots of cookies, sweets and muffins to all of you guys/girls/dudes/bros/cats***

Francis opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times due to the sunlight peering from the curtains. He gave a big yawn and felt a slight heavy pressure on his left arm. He glanced at it and was met by Arthur cuddling his left arm, sleeping contently as the bed sheets wrapped his slim figure. He looked at Arthur, the gnawing feeling in his heart from last night creeping back. He caressed Arthur's sleeping face with his other hand, touching the Brit's forehead to check his temperature. '_Back to normal, that's good'_ he thought, thankfully.

A few moments pass by with him staring at Arthur's peaceful and content look, it's so rare to see Arthur like this not after that incident. Never. He became a total stranger to Francis, but there had to be that soft and imaginative little boy that he met years back in the Brit hidden by that tough mask, right?

A few movements in the bed alerted Francis that Arthur was going to wake up and 100% yelling about 99% of British profanities. The Brit woke up, revealing forest green eyes before rubbing them with his hand. Francis had to suppress a squeal because it was so adorable. Oh god, he sounded like Antonio now.

"Oh bloody hell!" Arthur yelled, surprised by seeing Francis on the same bed as his and fell onto the hard wooden ground of their shared dorms. He quickly stood up and pointed at Francis in a comical way while the other just smiled sweetly at him. '_Did I, Arthur Kirkland slept with..that frog?! Oh nononononono Please no! Sleeping with Captain Hook is better than that…!'_ Arthur thought as he realized that he wasn't wearing what he did last night and the French teen was half naked for goodness sake!

"Francis?"

"Hmm, quoi?"

"Did we-" Arthur asked but was a cut off by Francis. "If you are wondering about what happened last night…Well, yes we did sleep together, mon petit lapin" the other answered, with a mischievous smirk on his handsome features. Arthur quickly stammered, "N-no, that c-can't be true". "Oh yes It is true" Francis replied, relaxing on the bed watching at Arthur's flustered face.

Arthur quickly paced back and forth in the dorm, a thousand of thoughts crossing his mind. He raked his brain for anything that happened last night and bingo. The memories of the dark haired guy, his horrible dream of his past and worst of all, the most embarrassing thing he did in his entire life, asking Francis to 'stay' with him.

What if after that he and Francis started doing 'that'? What happened to him when he fell unconscious? Did the dark haired guy got what he deserve or did he escaped? Was Francis rough or gentle with him last night? How many times did they do it?...Wait a minute, why the bloody hell was he thinking about that!

The Brit furrowed his eyebrows and let out a frustrated yell before slamming his head repeatedly on the wall, "I'm crazy, mad even. Right wall? I know. Oh hello there Tink! How are ya? Guess what I slept with the bloody idiotic Frog! What? Not you too! Stop squealing!". Francis just watched Arthur, an amused look on his face. He just broke Arthur didn't he?

Francis stood up, the only cloth that covered his body was his pink boxers and approached Arthur who was arguing with one of his invisible friends, again. He tapped the Brit on the shoulder gently, causing the other to flinch and back up on the wall. Okay, what the hell is going on with Arthur?

"Look, we didn't do anything except well, for you cuddling on my arm while you were sleeping but, I swear mon petit lapin that we did not do anything else than that" Francis explained softly, not wanting Arthur to throw his madness towards him.

"Are you sure?"

"Oui"

"Really, really sure?"

"Oui"

"How many rounds did we did it?"

"Quoi?"

"Nevermind" Arthur facepalmed himself, he did not just said that. Oh why did he said that? Why?. Arthur glanced at Francis who's now staring at him, waggling his eyebrows, "Didn't know you thought of me like that~"

"N-no, it just came from my mouth okay? It just…blurted out!"

"Oh it just blurted out? Looks like someone is in deniaaal~" Francis answered in a sing-song voice, winking at Arthur.

"J-just shut up! And-" Francis cut Arthur off while continuing, "And sleep with me~ Come on, come on and sleep with me~" . Arthur glared at him arms crossed infront of his chest, he hated that song.

"Look, just tell me what happened last night!" he whined childishly like a toddler in a tantrum.

Francis's smile fell a bit and there was an awkward silence between them. '_Yay..I'm a party pooper'_ Arthur thought as he saw a glint of guilty and also sadness in the French teen's blue eyes. "Well, a dark haired guy tried to drown you but luckily I got there in time. After that, I punched him and he fainted-"

"Wait you? Punch?" Arthur snorted sarcastically.

"Hahaha, not funny" Francis replied before continuing, "And then I saved your life. I called Gil and Tonio', they brought him to Miss Elizabeta's office…Well then, as you know I changed your clothes because I didn't want you to die of hypothermia or something similar. Later..you asked me to sleep with you , so I did".

"And I…I'm sorry" Francis quickly added, his eyes avoiding Arthur's. Arthur looked at him in confusion, "Huh? Sorry? What for?". Francis slumped against the wall, "That guy who tried to drown you...he was my ex-boyfriend. I made a mistake by dating him once and well, he has grown obsessed with me and he had also put your life in danger. It's my fault..if I hadn't came in earlier you would've drowned.." tears fell from his blue eyes.

Arthur felt butterflies in his stomach, a tiny part of him wanted to sneer at Francis and mock him about this is what he gets for being such a playboy but he couldn't. He wasn't that cruel and afterall, Francis has been his best friend ever since he was a child, always by his side looking out for him and wiping his tears away. And he should do the same.

"Oy frog, stop crying like a baby okay? It's..so not like you, it's alright. I'm still here right?" Arthur comforted Francis, wiping his tears away and looked at him in those blue eyes. Francis chuckled before hugging Arthur, "Never knew you care so much for me…merci"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, now get off me before you get your 'froggyness' all over me" he spoke. A hint of mischief appear in the French teen's eyes and Arthur immediately knew that he's up to something no good. 'Well Francis sure does get happy again quick, atleast he's back to himself now' he thought.

Francis tackled him to a nearby sofa, "Never" he whispered softly in Arthur's ear before his hands travel to Arthur's belly and proceed to tickle them. Arthur laughed loudly, "Damn..stop…it tickles!" he shouted between laughs.

Francis just smirk while tickling Arthur on the sofa, "Not until you say 'Thank you' properly~" . Arthur kick Francis off him, "Fine, thank you, happy now? And as for revenge…" he trailed off and pinned Francis down on the bed, tickling him.

"Looks like the tables have turned, frog!" he spoke loudly, as Francis laid on the bed laughing till tears were at the corner of his eyes.

"Non…Not there!" Francis gasped out and laughed even harder, when Arthur tickled a sensitive spot. After a couple of moments, both blondes fell hard on the floor and tickling eachother. Laughter filled the room till a knock was heard on their shared dorm.

Both of them poked their heads up and looked at eachother, "I'll get it" Arthur spoke first, standing up and walking towards the door but not before he gave a good kick on the French teen's leg, "Ow! What was that for?"

Arthur just walked up to the door, ignoring Francis's question. When he turned the door, Miss Elizabeta came tumbling in, "Arthur! You're safe! Thank god!" she shouted in relief hugging the Brit, entering the dorm. Francis stood up and walked towards the duo.

"Miss Elizabeta, I would be more comfortable if you stopped hugging me so tightly" Arthur spoke nervously, gasping for air. Miss Elizabeta immediately let go of him.

"Oh yeah, about last night what happened to the guy that assaulted me?" Arthur asked, wishing to get some answers.

Miss Elizabeta looked at him seriously, "Well, thanks to Mr Bonnefoy there, you're still standing here. I was surprised to see Gilbert and Antonio came barging in my office right when I was about to watch the best yaoi scene ever!" she said, flailing her arms around in misery.

Arthur coughed while Francis just had a perverted smile on his face. Miss Elizabeta snapped out of her 'Yaoiness', "Sorry there, got a little bit carried off" she said followed by a nervous laugh. Arthur snorted.

"Anyways, after Gilbert and Antonio explained everything...your assaulter, Damien Lockhart was kicked off this school, of course and sent to a rehabilitation centre to get treatments for his..uhh obsession before he could do further damage to the people around him. So yeah, that's it" she shrugged her shoulder.

"Well, that's good to hear and I hope he'll get over his obsession and move on, eventhough he tried to kill me" Arthur spoke, Francis just nodded his head in agreement, "Me too, as much of a psycho he was last night, he's still my ex and I hope he'll get good treatments to get his obsession of me over and move on a better life…I can't help but feel responsible for this whole mess.."

"It's no one's fault, Mr Bonnefoy so don't sulk about it, okay? What's done is done and it's time for us to carry on in our lives" she said soothingly.

"Yeah.." Francis mumbled, feeling slightly better. He walked towards Arthur with a small smile that Arthur knew too well. In a blink of an eye, Francis wrapped his hands around Arthur's waist bringing him closer to himself, resting his chin on Arthur's head.

"Since I have Arthur there by my side" he spoke softly. Arthur blushed madly, while Miss Elizabeta had a perverted gleam in her eyes as she watch them with a predatory look.

"You perverted bloody frog, don't do inappropriate things in front of our guest!" he stammered, Francis looked at him in fake surprise, "Ohonhon, so you mean I can do 'inappropriate things' when 'our' guest is gone?" Arthur's blush turned redder at Francis's words.

"No! What I meant was-" he was cut off by Francis's index finger on his lips, "Shh, you don't need to explain a thing, mon cher" . Arthur just glared at him, his face red with embarrassment and anger. He may not speak French but he certainly know what 'mon cher' means.

"I'm not your 'dear', you fobbish twit!" Arthur shot back furiously, Francis just looked at him in amusement, "How come you don't know French but know endearment words in French, hmm mon cher?~"

Arthur glanced down, "I-I just…I was curious why you always call me those words when we were little once, so I look up for it…" . Francis hugged Arthur even tighter, squealing in a high pitched voice as a teenage guy could ever get, the Brit's face flushed red. Miss Elizabeta is now having a trouble controlling her nosebleed as she dialed in Kiku's phone number, "Oh my god! Kiku! YAOI BLAh BLAH BLAH YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI!" she yelled through the phone.

Francis and Arthur sweatdropped at her antics. Arthur looked up at Francis, "You know, this is all your fault, frog" he spoke, Francis just nodded in defeat regretting his choice of 'flirting' with Arthur infront of the hormonal woman as he look at her covering her nose with a dozen of tissues and taking pictures of them at every angle like a crazy paparazzi.

"Umm, Miss Elizabeta? Could you tell us why you came in our dorm other than fangirling over moi obviously sexy body and Arthur's bushy eyebrows?" Francis spoke, earning him a slap from Arthur, "My eyebrows are fine! They are perfectly fine, alright?!" .

"Oui, okay they're fine" he replied before muttering to himself, "Fine as two dead caterpillars" . Miss Elizabeta sat on the sofa as she tried to compose herself, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" she said nervously. Francis and Arthur just glared at her.

"I came in because I was worried about Arthur and to tell you that an announcement will be made that, all students will be in their respective dorms for the rest of the day due to few reasons that is only known and kept by me, the principal" she explained, both blondes stared at eachother. Francis waggled his eyebrows suggestively while Arthur had a disbelief look on his face.

Miss Elizabeta took this opportunity to place a tiny spy cam on the coffee table. "Well, I'll be leaving now" she stood up, patting Arthur and Francis on the shoulder. Unknown to the both of them, she had placed two tiny spy cam on them.

Miss Elizabeta waved at Francis, who bid her a polite and cheerful goodbye and Arthur, who stood frozen on the wooden ground of the shared dorm, trying to process what Miss Elizabeta just said. The door slammed shut.

"We're going to have a great time _together_~" Francis said to Arthur, as he slung an arm around Arthur's waist.

"My life sucks" the Brit stated, before fainting on the ground. Francis just looked at Arthur on the ground, "Or not…" he mumbled to himself, lifting Arthur up and placing him on the sofa.

A/N : Sorry it was like short but laziness caught up to me and also a pile of sh..I mean work! Anyways sorry for the lack of explanation on the last chapter! So yeah time for explanation;

Damien is just a minor antagonist which just appeared in the last chapter and he's Francis ex-boyfriend. He's my OC.

If you have more questions just ask me.

Next chapter will be all the hetalia characters and many pairing's fluff since the few chapters were centered around FrUk, it's time for other pairings to pop in as well.

That's it so don't forget to contribute to this story by Reviewing it/Fav'ing it/ Other stuffs.

I'm also sorry that it's quite rushed, as I plan to finish this between chapter 11-13 because my aspiration for story is fading and I plan to make another story very soon.

-Tweedee


	8. Chapter 8 - The Principal's great plan!

**DISCLAIMER: UtaPri is short form for Utano Prince Sama which is a yaoi-ish anime featuring the Anime Japanese boy-band STARRISH (or Starfish lol) and I do not own them (Eventhough I wish too ;^;) . Hello Kitty also does not belong to me!**

**A big thank you for everybody for giving this story 17 reviews from chapter 1 – 7 and please contribute to this story by Fav'ing it, Reviewing it and not to mention following it as well. I'm not forcing you guys to do it, but it would make my day ^^ . Also thank you for my BFF both in and in real life reviewing my story each chapter ;D**

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeta strode down the corridors of the school, a smirk playing on her lips. She had gathered a lot of 'Yaoi' photos from Francis and Arthur in their dorms, especially last night. She squealed to herself quietly when suddenly her cellphone starts vibrating and her ringtone played.

"DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE HEY! (1000% Maji love from UtaPri, Starrish!)~" the music filled her ears and Elizabeta starts sighing in delight, 'Ahh~ Yaoiness UtaPri~' she thought to herself before glancing on the screen and answering the call.

"Kiku? Are the preparations ready? I've already put the spy cams on all our targets and also in their dorms~" she spoke cheerfully through the phone. Their targets were of course, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, Yao, Ivan, Gilbert, Roderich, Romano and Antonio.

"H-haii, they are ready. I'm currently in the CCTV room and now, we have a clear image of our targets, Hedervary-san" Kiku said through the cellphone. Who would have ever thought that Kiku, the timid Japanese boy would be such an excellent 'Bara' (Male Yaoi fan), Elizabeta mused to herself. She was indeed lucky to recruit him into her Yaoi fan group, indeed.

"Good, very good. Soon, we'll have lots and lots of yaoi moments!" she replied before giving out a cackling laugh.

"Haii! You're right, Hedervary-san and I'll be able to publish a lot of Yaoi mangas in Japan soon~!"

"Yay! More Yaoi~! I'll meet you in the CCTV room, okay? I'm almost there, bye~" Elizabeta said before ending the call, continuing her way in fast strides, her long brown hair tied into a ponytail and her green eyes gleaming with mischief behind her black rimmed glasses.

**(Spycam on Roderich, Gilbert and Ivan)**

Roderich sat on his chair doing his homework, eyes twitching as Gilbert who is unfortunately his roommate yelling at Ivan, the creepy Russian that just popped up in their room all of a sudden. He ran a hand through his well-groomed hair, rubbing his temples. Enough is enough!

Roderich stood up from his hair, slamming his hand on the table. Violet-blue eyes gleaming with irritation and fury as he turned towards them, "Dummkopf! Can you keep quiet!?"

"Tch, why don't you ask this creeper here! He just pops out of nowhere and starts to creep the awesome me out!" Gilbert replied as he tried to strangle the tall Russian who simply smiles eerily.

"All students of Gakuen H Academy please return to your respective dorms now, there will be no classes for the entire day due to few specific reasons!" the announcement was heard from the small speaker that was on the wall of their dorm.

"You heard that?! Get back to your dorm! Creeper!" Gilbert yelled at Ivan, in return he just hugged Gilbert tighter. Roderich facepalmed, "Ughh, I'll just listen to some classical musics. There's no point talking to idiots" just as he said those words, Ivan grabbed him and hugged him as well on his other hand.

"Wh-what?! Let me go!" Roderich struggled under the Russian teen's crushing hug. Gilbert on the other hand, laughed as hard as he could, "Kesesese~! This is awesome! How does it feel huh? Roddy~?"

"S-shut up! And you! Let me go"

"No can do, hugging is better with more than just one people. Afterall, the more the merrier, da?"

"No! It's not, if it's forced! Now let me go, you dummkopf!" Roderich shot back, struggling harder under Ivan's strong arm.

"Oy! Roddy! This guy is too strong so don't even bother, trust me I tried and I'm way stronger and awesome than you, pussy!" Gilbert spoke to Roderich, smirking as the Austrian's face became red with anger.

"You bastard! I'm not a pussy! I'm just civilized and smarter than you, that's all!"

"Yeah right~ Roddy is a pussy!"

"Now, now. Let's stop fighting, da?"

"No way!" Roderich and Gilbert shouted in unison before continuing they're childish argument in Ivan's tight bear hug. A creepy aura radiated from Ivan and he let out his famous, "Kolkolkol~" which scared both Prussian and Austrian to death.

"Okay geez fine! We'll stop okay!?"

"Ja…" Roderich mumbled quietly, still traumatized.

Ivan just smiled at both of them, hugging them tighter till both of them gasped for air, "Good, if you don't something bad will happen, understand?"

Roderich and Gilbert nodded their heads quickly before Ivan loosen his tight hug a bit, a smile plastered across his innocent face.

"I'm happy,da~"

**(Spycam on Antonio and Romano)**

"Tomato bastard! Wake up! I want to eat~!" Romano whined, standing beside Antonio's bed. He kicked Antonio's bed a few more times but the Spaniard wouldn't even respond to him except waving him away, saying, "5 more minutes, Romano~" in a sleepy tone.

At last, Romano's patience has reached it's end. The young Italian, headbutted on Antonio's stomach effectively waking him up, "Ow! Romano what was that for?!"

"You know exactly why! It's Friday, it's your turn to cook breakfast, bastard!" Romano yelled, Antonio rubbed his emerald green eyes before standing up in only his Spanish flagged boxers. Romano immediately looked away, a blush on his cheeks.

"Aw~ You're red like a tomato, Romano!" Antonio neared the Italian who walked a few steps further from him. "Jerk, don't you realize what you're wearing!"

Antonio had a confused look on his face, glancing down on his boxers, "I'm only wearing my boxers, so?" he scratched his head. Romano facepalmed. 'Why am I stuck with this idiot tomato bastard?' he thought bitterly to himself.

"Look-" Romano was cut off from a loud growl coming from his stomach and he cursed darkly under his breath. Antonio just smiled, "You're belly is all hungry, Romano~ Why didn't you say so earlier" poking the Italian's belly which earned him a slap on the hand, "I already did, jerk"

"I was just playing around~ I'll go cook something for you, si? My special~" he said, heading towards the small kitchen in the dorm. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Si, si whatever, just make sure it tastes good!"

"I'll make it as tasty as you~"

Romano's blushed even harder at that, "O-oy! don't make inappropriate comments!"

"But you are tasty, Roma-" a tomato was thrown at Antonio's face. "Shut up and cook!" Romano yelled back. Antonio took a wet cloth and wiped the red juice off his face, chuckling, "Fusososo~ Bueno, una comida especial viniendo a la derecha para arriba para mi tomate especial (Okay, one special meal coming right up for my special tomato)"

Romano ignored what Antonio said and sat opposite the small wooden dining table, hands under his chin as he watch Antonio's turned form cooking his so-called special meal for him. Romano's light green eye watched Antonio's muscular bareback, his lean form, without realizing it he's currently staring at Antonio's ass. That sexy Spanish ass…Wait, che cazzo? (What the fuck?) .

"Romano, are you staring at my ass?" Antonio asked as he finished cooking the meal, serving it on the table. Romano blushed, "W-what? No! You're just hallucinating"

"N-nice food" he said, switching the subject awkwardly. Speaking of the food set in front of him, it was pizza with lots of sliced fresh tomatoes on top and of course pepperoni too. His favourite.

Romano ate the pizza, Antonio watching him with a small smile. After a few moments, Romano got enough of Antonio's staring, "Stop looking at me like that while I eat, you perverted tomato bastard!"

"But, my tomato is so lindo~! (Cute)"

"W-whatever, pomodoro bastardo ossessionato (tomato obsessed bastard)" Romano replied, his light green eyes avoiding Antonio's emerald green ones.

"But you are, Romano~" Antonio said, patting his head softly as Romano took another bite of his pizza. Romano scowled at him, blushing. Antonio just smiled happily, 'Mi tomate lindo, Romano…(My cute tomato, Romano)' he thought.

**(Spycam on Ludwig and Feliciano)**

"Feli, we need to get up quickly. It's almost afternoon" Ludwig sighed, Feliciano cuddled close to him and treating his right arm as his pillow. The Italian let out a big yawn, "But, I'm still sleepy Luddy~"

"You're always sleepy" Ludwig replied irritatedly, getting himself stuck laying on the bed with Feliciano hugging his arm, was not how he was going to plan his day. He could do his homeworks, work out or even clean their dorm. Such wasted time and he hasn't even showered.

"But not as sleepy like this time!" Feliciano whined back before wrapping his legs around Ludwig's waist and hugging the German's arm tighter. Ludwig let out a sigh, "Then, I guess I have to do this". In a swift motion, Ludwig is now standing up, carrying Feliciano in his muscular arms, bridal style.

"Ve~ No fair.."

"Says the person who hugged me like a doll"

"Ve! But you are a doll, Luddy…Well, only more sexy and muscular! Not to mention, macho! Si~!" Feliciano said cheerfully, Ludwig blushed.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now" Ludwig spoke, placing Feliciano on the brown and plush sofa. He turned around heading towards the bathroom door, expecting the Italian to run up towards him like he always do every morning, begging to shower with him too. 'Weird…' Ludwig thought to himself, he glanced behind him and watched Feliciano humming happily to himself, his slim form laid lazily on the sofa.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to turn the bathroom door open, entering it and stripped himself from his boxers. He turned the tap of the bathtub. After deeming it was hot enough, he slipped himself in. A pleasurable sigh escaped from his lips. He relaxed his head, closing his eyes for a few moments when suddenly the sound of bubbles…in the bath tub was heard.

He looked at the bubble intensely now and let out a yell, when a figure sprang from it. Water splashed everywhere. It was Feliciano. The Italian gasped for air, panting as held the edge of the bathtub, "Ve~ You should've seen the look on your face, Luddy~ It was so funny" he giggled. Ludwig glared at him, face flushed red and water dropping from his blonde hair.

"How the hell did you get in?!" the German demanded.

"Well..I saw that you didn't shut the door properly and then I got an idea to surprise you! So, I sneaked it in and bam! Mission accomplished!" he explained nervously under Ludwig's dark glare.

Feliciano smiled at him, warming his heart and Ludwig can't help but not to be angry of him, now. "Just don't do that again.." he said softly. Feliciano immediately hugged Ludwig tightly before saluting, "Okie dokie!~". Ludwig sighed at Feliciano before grabbing the Italian's right hand, "Wrong hand, Feli. It's right not left"

Feliciano simply beamed at him before handing a shampoo bottle to him, "Wash my hair~? Please?" he asked with that very-moe-moe-that-you-can't-even-resist face. Ludwig took the shampoo bottle, squeezing a good amount of the substance out and continued to massaged and wash Feliciano's soft light brown hair. Each time Ludwig's hand accidently touch the curl on the Italians head, he would giggle. Interesting…and each time he accidently pulled it, a moan came from Feliciano. _Very _interesting, indeed.

"Ahh~ D-don't touch it~ It's sensitive" Feliciano whimpered referring to his strange curl. Ludwig nodded his head, "Ja..sorry". After Feliciano's hair has been washed, he was forced to get his hair washed as well. Ludwig just agreed and Feliciano cheered, taking the shampoo bottle and squeezing a ridiculous amount of it in his palms before washing Ludwig's blonde hair.

"Your hair is so shiny~" he complimented. Ludwig felt quite flattered since he always taken good care of his hygiene and of course, hair. "Danke.." he replied and Feliciano just nodded his head, "Benvenuto (welcome)!"

'Finally, we're like in the past again…Ludwig' Feliciano thought with a smile on his handsome and somewhat feminine face, remembering a memory where he and Ludwig bathed together in a nearby lake before he lost his memories. Ludwig may not remember it but he does.

Unknown to the sweet couple, 3 people who are watching them through a spycam hidden in the bathroom squealed to themselves at the fact that Feliciano and Ludwig are in a bathtub…Naked!

**(Spycam on Alfred and Matthew)**

Matthew flipped the pancakes on the frying pan, humming quietly to himself why his small polar bear, Mr Kujamirou sat on the kitchen counter of the dorm. A loud yell from behind him broke his silent humming, it was as usual, Alfred. From the looks of it, he lost in the videogame that he'd been so preoccupied playing since early in the morning.

Matthew can't help but feel worried for his brother. Has eaten breakfast? Doesn't he feel hungry? Is he going to be sick? He sighed before asking in a quiet voice loud enough for Alfred to hear, "Hey Alfred have you eaten, bro? Are you hungry? Want some pancakes?" The answer he got was a wave from Alfred, clearly dismissing his questions. He sighed again before turning the stove off and setting the pancake on a plate. He grabbed a bottle of his favourite maple syrup, squeezing out lots and lots of it on top of the pancake. Perfect.

Little did he know, he spilled some of the syrup on the wooden floor. When he turned around and was about to walk towards the small wooden dining table, he slipped and fell. A loud thud was heard followed by the plate crashing onto the floor. "Hey dude, can you keep the- Oh my god! Matt you okay?!" Alfred rushed towards Matthew's side forgetting all about his videogame. Matthew clutched his knee in pain which was bleeding due to the shards of the plate. Alfred quickly lifted him up and laid him on a sofa.

"Hang in there bro, the hero's gonna come back with aid!" he exclaimed, disappearing into the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. He opened the box and quickly grab a few bandages and tissues including a cream for cuts or non-serious injuries.

"Al, I can handle this myself, you know? I'm not a baby..It's just a minor injury" Matthew said quietly. Alfred looked up at him, his face became serious, "That's what heroes and brothers are suppose to do, Matt. To help eachother" he replied. Before taking out a wet tissue, wiping the blood away. After wiping a few more times, he disposed the used tissue and applied the cream on Matthew's knee, a few hisses came from him.

Finally, Alfred wrapped his brother's knees using the small bandage. Matthew just watched as Alfred does this and warm tug felt in his heart. As much of a foolish, obnoxious and loud brother he has, he's still the best 'Bro' in the world. Alfred tied the bandage into knot and gave a thumbs up at Matthew, "Told ya!, I'm the hero~!" he cheered. Matthew just smiled at him, "Yes you are, Al and..thanks" he spoke.

"No problem, bro!" Alfred replied, ruffling Matthew's hair in a playful manner. They both laughed together.

"Omg! It's incest~ So cute! I ship them!" Elizabeta cheered in the CCTV room as she watched the sweet moment through the spycam. Kiku nodded in agreement before continuing his drawing of the moment and Lili snapped a few pictures, smiling innocently as ever. She just hoped her brother won't be looking for her…yet.

**(Spycam on Francis and Arthur)**

Francis walked casually towards Arthur and poked the Brit's cheek using his index finger, "When are you going to wake up, mon petit lapin~? It's so boring" he said, his other hand under his chin as he continued to stare and poke Arthur's face. His heart beat faster and Francis never felt this way before even in his past relationships. Could it be love? Who was he kidding his want to annoy Arthur to get a reaction from the Brit ever since their little, the way his heart beat faster everytime Arthur does something so beautiful without him realizing it, like right now and his anger that he felt when someone touches Arthur in disrespectful way.

It is love. Francis sighed, if only Arthur realized it. He stared down at Arthur's face, "You know how you make me feel? I don't understand it either moi, a teen who wants to spread love across the world would fall for you, a guy with bushy-eyebrows and curses at me on every chance he gets. But I guess that's how love is…confusing but yet wonderful in it's own way and I'm in love with you, Arthur Kirkland" he finished. Suddenly, forest green eyes revealed themselves slowly and Arthur sat up on the sofa, rubbing his temples, "Ughh, frog. What time is it?"

Francis let out a breath of relief, he didn't hear a thing. Good. "Well, why don't you guess? It's afternoon, you slept like a log, mon cher" he replied smoothly. Arthur's eyes widen, "You've got to be kidding me". "Uhh, no I'm not kidding with you" Francis said, pointing towards the clock that read, '12.30' in the afternoon. Arthur groaned as he remembered him fainting when he received the news that he'll be stuck with the bloody frog all day long.

"Damn it, did you make any breakfast since you always said 'I want to be a chef one day!' Arthur mimic in ridicously high-pitched French accent, annoying Francis off. "Ey'! I did not sound like that! Plus you were more 'Look Francis! It's Tink making out with Peter Fan'" he replied, mimicking in a higher-pitched English accent. Arthur pouted, "I certainly did not sound like that at all!"

"Another denial~ Anyways I cooked your favourite" Francis replied cheerfully, standing up and heading towards the small kitchen before revealing a plate of mouth-watering fish and chips. Arthur's stomach growled at the mere sight of it and Francis smirked at the Brit's reaction. "Looks like someone's hungry~" he chuckled, blue eyes gleaming with mischief, the light hitting his lean form. The butterflies in Arthur's stomach became more intense that's it's making him dizzy now.

"Uh yeah, I mean obviously! I just woke up in the afternoon what do you expect, frog!" Arthur crossed his arms infront of his chest, pouting. Francis served the meal on the coffee table opposite the sofa that Arthur sat lazily on. The Brit grabbed the plate, muttering a small thank you before devouring it. His eyes widen, "Wow…This..is so good" he commented, taking another bite.

Francis smirk went wider, feeling proud. "Of course~ I am afterall the best chef in the world~" he said in pride, causing the other to roll his eyes. "Whatever, don't get too proud, froggy. And…I thought you don't like English food, since you nearly died eating my scones when we were little, remember?" he asked. Francis waved his hand, "Pfft, of course I know, I wouldn't want my dreams to be a top-star chef be shattered for just some English food…and I do like English food, well a little. I just hate _your_ English food. Mon cher, your cooking is just so _epouvantable _(terrible)"

"Hey! Take those words back, my cooking is just fine!" Arthur protested. Francis laughed, "If you say so, mon petit lapin" . "Hmph, stupid frog can't appreciate my cooking skills…" the Brit muttered darkly under his breath as he took another bite of his fish and chips. Francis just smiled at him warmly.

In the CCTV room, Elizabeta squealed like a pre-schooler, "Oh my gosh! You hear that Kiku? They're canon! Francis confessed his love~ Best day ever!". "H-haii, they're so kawaii~" the Japanese teen replied. Lili giggled, "Yes, I do say I have to agree with you Miss Hedervary~ They're just so perfect together".

**(Spycam on Yao)**

Yao paced back and forth in his shared dorm with Kiku. Speaking of Kiku, where was that Japanese boy? He's been gone all night and morning. Yao let out a sigh of frustration. Is he okay? Was he kidnap? He's probably hanging out with that two Yaoi obsessed girls, they're giving him a bad influence. Suddenly, a knock on the door broke his train of thoughts. He quickly rushed towards the door, expecting it to be Kiku.

"Aiyah, Kiku! Where were- Eh?" Yao was not met with Kiku but he was met with a huge box, attached with a small note. He kicked the box inside, not bothering to lift it up since it looks so huge. He continued to open the box and he almost had to nosebleed. It was a sexy hello kitty dress. Yao grabbed the note hastily and read it aloud, "Dear Yao-kun, please wear this dress that I bought for you today and tell me if it fits you, okay? I hope you like it. –Kiku Honda"

"What in the? Kiku this is so sexy…but it's so cute too! Stop tempting me, aru!" he whined, laying back on his bed as he stared at the inappropriate dress. 'Nobody's here, so there's no harm if I wear it, right?' with that thought in mind, he went to the bathroom and wore the dress. Once he was done, he came out and looked himself in the mirror. He looked so seductive yet so cute!

The pink dress reached his hips, with white ruffles at bottom which compliment the color. It also came with hello kitty gloves, headband and a choker. 'So cute~~ I'm so cute~' Yao thought to himself, posing every sexy moves infront of the mirror, praising himself. The dress fit him so much. Yao then wondered how it'd be like if Kiku came in and saw him like this (Oh Yao, he has. Through the spycam) , how would he greet the timid yet closet pervert Japanese boy?

"Kiku-sama~ Welcome back home, aru" he said smoothly and sexily. In the CCTV room, Kiku had a major nosebleed and had to cover his nose with 3 box of tissues.

"Or should I do this, aru? Kiku-kun, I miss you so much~ Moe moe~" Yao posed in very cute way which caused Elizabeta and Lili to pass out in the CCTV room.

"Aiyah! What am I doing with my life, aru?! I'm going to change right now" Yao went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

**(In the CCTV room – Kiku, Elizabeta and Lili)**

Kiku, Elizabeta and Lili or better yet known as the 'Yaoi Trio' are surrounded with dozens of tissues and are currently passed out till the door to the CCTV room opened with a loud slam revealing a very, _very_ angry Swiss. Lili woke up rubbing her eyes, "Big bruder? Is that you?"

"Damn right it's me! You're coming with me, young lady!" he yelled, grabbing his sister out of the CCTV room. Kiku and Elizabeta finally woke up , looking at eachother and wondering where the hell Lili is.

"Uhh, Kiku? Where's Lili?" Elizabeta asked, worried for her faithful camera girl and assistant. Kiku shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know" he replied.

"I hope she's okay..But, anyways~ So much Yaoi today! Don't you think, Kiku" and then Elizabeta rambled off about how cute their targets were especially Yao in that sexy hello kitty dress. Kiku just nod his head nervously, still worried for Lili who just disappeared all of a sudden.

Unknown to the both of them, Lili's brother Vash, burned her stash of Yaoi mangas and CDs which were given by Elizabeta under her bed. Poor Lili.

**To be continued**

**-Tweedee**

**A/N:**** This took a long while and look! It's my longest chapter, lol! Anyways, I'm sorry with few errors especially on the salute thing. Oh yeah, guess what? I have 2 weeks of school holiday! Fk yeah! But, the bad part is the holiday is due to a festive season..so, I have to go peoples houses for the past few days of it..Which sucks since I'm socially awkward without my friends. **

**Hope you love this chapter~**

**It's basically a chapter where Elizabeta gets her Yaoi plan working, YEAHEYAHEAYEAH YAOI! . ^^ SuFin and those dudes are you going to come up next chapter (I think owo)**

**So…R&R, okay~?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Stop being such a Tsundere!

**DISCLAIMER:**** Thank you for 38 reviews, 16 favourites and also, 25 following, just a thousand thank you's for you guys for contributing this story a lot even though I update so slow! I feel guilty now. I don't even know what to say, this is my first hetalia pairing fic and I didn't expect so much. So, a big thank you to each and every one of you. *Throws lots of Yaoi doujinshi and cookies and boxes of tissues to you lots* **

**Thank you to…Cookie Addiction, my BFF and Syazzie, my divorced wife (I'm straight but we call each other wife or ex or…you get the point) for reviewing this story a lot of times ;_; and giving me good advises in writing.**

A few weeks after the principal's great plan…

Kiku sold over a million copies of his yaoi manga in Japan which is based on their 'targets', during the first week of its release , to the great pleasure of Miss Elizabeta who locked herself up for a few days reading the inappropriate book with a wide grin and also to all yaoi lovers throughout the globe. A few events has also happened in Gakuen H Academy, four teachers retired because they won a big prized lottery and well, you know what happens next when a teacher gets super rich. They go on a boat cruise in Hawaii.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

_**8:30 AM, outside of Gakuen H Academy**_

"Woooah! This school is big as hell! I bet they have delicious and luxurious food here!" a tall Dane spoke, his blue eyes sparkled with energy and his short, blond hair styled in a wild, spiky way. A man with short, light blond hair and dull blue eyes, hit said Dane on the back of his head. The Dane turned around with a pout on his face, "Why'd you do that for, Lukas?!" he yelled.

Lukas shrugged his shoulder, sighing, "Because you're annoying and loud, _Mathias_" he simply answered. Mathias glared at him, arms crossed in front of his chest, "Oh you think so? You're just jealous that I'm stronger and more macho than you!". Lukas looked away, ignoring Mathias completely which made the other mad, "O-oy! How could you just ignore me like that!?".

"Because, I can?" Lukas replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The Dane scowled at him, "But last night I remember that you can't ignore me…" at those words Lukas began to blush, a smirk formed on Mathias's face. "Oh, _Anko_…don't stop~ Ah~" he continued, before laughing. His laugh turned into a choke when Lukas pulled his neck tie, _hard_.

"Shut up, shut up. I told you to shut up" he said coldly, a dark aura radiating off him. "Ack! Lukas…You're choking me! ...Can't…breathe!" the other said between gasps, struggling under the Norwegian's hard pull. Suddenly a man which was a head shorter than both of them came, trying desperately to stop Lukas from murdering Mathias.

"Uh…Lukas, I think that's enough punishment for Mathias, now" he spoke nervously, his violet eyes concerned for the Dane and his short blond hair groomed neatly. Lukas let out a defeated sigh and reluctantly let go of Mathias's necktie, "Don't ever say a word about last night" he said sternly at Mathias who sheepishly grinned at him, "Okay, okay. Geez, you're so sensitive, babe" he said before turning his gaze to the shorter man, "Hey Tino! What's up!? You're finally here, eh? You and Berwald getting it on earlier, hmm?". Tino looked down, blushing, "N-no, it's not like that-", he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder from behind him, it was Berwald.

"What are you doing to my wife?" he said in a deep voice, greenish-blue eyes staring at Mathias's blue ones. Mathias smirk confidently despite the intimidating look on Berwald's face, not to mention his height, "What? Just asking, what made you two so late" he said. "We overslept" he simply answered, before making his way towards Tino, who blushed deeply when Berwald patted his head, his stern expression soften.

Mathias glared at them with envy before wrapping a hand around Lukas's waist, "How about we do just like them, hmm?" he asked suggestively at Lukas, who in return, gave him dark look. "No way" he answered, kicking the Dane's family jewels (It means balls, lol). Mathias let out a loud "Ow" and fell to the ground clutching it.

A silvery white haired teenage guy, let out a sigh as his violet eyes stared on at his elder brother and his friends. "Can you guys, stop it? You're acting like kids" he spoke, the others immediately turned to him. Mathias who hasn't recovered from Lukas's hard kick on his family jewels, waved at him weakly as he lay on the concreted ground, "Emil, you're here!" he shouted weakly. Lukas walked towards Emil, a creepy smile on his face, "Little brother…" he greeted.

Emil took a few steps back before greeting his elder brother back, "Uh yeah, hey to you too". Lukas went closer to him, a predatory gleam in his eyes, "You didn't call me, big brother…" he said, chanting the world 'Big brother' over and over again till Emil had enough of it. "Okay fine! I'll say it, big brother! Happy?" he shouted back, flustered.

"Aw, I want to be called big brother too!" Mathias whined, standing up and dusting the dirt off his clothes. "Me too! It must be nice to be called big brother" Tino said, an innocent smile on his cute face while Berwald nodded his head in agreement. "Well, I'm not saying it anymore! Especially, to you guys" Emil replied.

"Haha! That's okay, I have Lukas here to say it for me, right~" he winked at the Norwegian. Lukas blushed and looked away, "No". The Dane went near Lukas, poking his arm, "Oh come on…what's that word again? Oh yeah! _Anko_" he purred. Lukas went beet red and grabbed Mathias by the necktie, walking towards the school building in fast strides, "Shut up and we have to go in now" he stated.

Berwald sighed at Lukas and Mathias' antics, but then he looked at Tino when he felt the shorter man's hand intertwined with his. He gave Tino a small smile before they both enter the school, holding hands. Emil looked at them feeling quite envious, he wished he would have love like them. Maybe he would? Who knows. He stared at the school, letting out another sigh before entering it. '_New school…I wonder how'll it be_?' he thought, maybe it'll be chaotic since his psycho elder brother and his friends will be the new teachers. Worse of all there's nothing he could do to stop them since he'll be a new student here. How annoying…

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

_**2 hours later…**_

Arthur tapped his table with boredom, his other hand under his chin. He tried to fight the urge to sleep, but with this new teacher named 'Berwald Oxenstierna' it's hard to not fall sleep. The man was blunt, intimidating and also boring, the classroom for the first time in Arthur's life was quiet. Really quiet to the point where if you drop a pencil, Arthur bet that it'll be heard by the whole student in the classroom.

Arthur looked around the classroom for something…interesting, but all he got were students either playing around with their stationery like him with boredom, sleeping in class or picking their nose disgustingly. He wished Francis was here. The way the French teen winked at him, sending him inappropriate notes, flashing him flirtatious smiles and…what is he thinking?!

He should be happy that the bloody frog is in another class, not disturbing him. Isn't that what he always wanted? A memory of Francis leaning against the kitchen counter, the light hitting his form appeared inside Arthur's head, sending a rush of butterflies in his stomach. It feels…so different for Francis to not be by his side like he always did since they were kids. Even when they reached high school and Francis got really popular, the frog has always been there, trying to annoy him and tease him. They even had every class together. It's just feels different…like a part of himself is missing.

The sound of a loud book being slammed shut was heard, disturbing the Brit's train of thoughts. Arthur glanced up to see Mister Berwald, arranging his files and economic books, the subject that he was teaching earlier before the bell rang waking up all the students that were sleeping in the class.

"We will continue our topic next Thursday, class dismissed" the tall man said, walking out of the class with his suitcase in hand and books. All the students walked out of the class, the sound of chattering and gossips fill the air once again. Arthur slung his brown messenger bag around his shoulders, walking out of the class. The words recess and Francis, popped in his mind.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

It was finally recess, Emil walked out of his class. The teacher was quite nice and of course, stern. He saw a lot of different people in this school. It's like a school full of nationality. He met a pair of Italian twins named Feliciano, the cheerful one and Romano, the grumpy one, a Spanish guy that kept on hugging Romano named Antonio and also a French guy that always flirted with his 'fan club' but, Emil could see that his heart is already taken by another, his name was Francis if he's not mistaken and he's the vice president, surprisingly.

Emil continued walking as he remembered the Principal's voice, "_Just ask Arthur the School President to help you around the school after recess, he's easy to spot. Trust me",_ whoever this Arthur person is, he has to find him. Preoccupied with his own thoughts, Emil bumped into a person. His violet eyes looked up and saw a rather tall asian guy with choppy dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw and hazel brown eyes. He's hot was the first thing that came on Emil's mind.

"Sorry there, for bumping into you" Emil apologized. The mysterious asian guy just nodded his head, staring at Emil. "You're cute" he said bluntly, his face expressionless. Emil blushed, "Thanks, I guess" he replied. The other teen held out a hand, "My name's Kaoru Wang" he spoke smoothly. Emil took the hand, shaking it, "Emil. Emil Bondevik" he answered, a small smile on his face. Nothing wrong with being polite, right?.

"Emil? That fits you…Cute" Kaoru replied, Emil glanced down blushing. He couldn't believe he's blushing like an idiot, because this stupid Kaoru is saying that he's cute. "Thanks, Kaoru fits you too" Emil replied. Kaoru continued to stare at Emil, which is something the silvery white haired teen doesn't like. "Stop staring at me like that!" Emil said, flustered. A smile crept onto Kaoru's face, "You…really are cute" he said again.

"Whatever…I just met you and you keep on saying I'm cute, creep" Emil replied, a scowl on his face. Kaoru looked at him his face expressionless like before, "I've never seen you around here before…You're new right? And you're that new teacher's little brother, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm new and don't even mention that guy" Emil spoke, his mood sour at mention of his elder brother. "Brother problems?" Kaoru asked, Emil nodded his head in reply. "I could understand you, my older brother Yao, he's demanding and also stern but, he can be kind at times" he said, his hazel brown eyes soften a bit.

"Big brothers, they can be annoying and troublesome, eh?" Emil shrugged his shoulder, a small smile on his face. Well, at least Kaoru has something in common with him. Emil glanced at his watch, recess is almost over and he has to find that Arthur person again. He let out sigh. Kaoru noticed this, "Something the matter, cutie?" he asked. Emil scowled at the nickname, "I need to find this guy named Arthur, he's the school president and apparently he has to help me around the school..Just bunch of school stuffs and don't call me that!"

Kaoru let out a soft chuckle that sounded so sexy in Emil's ears, "Alright, I'll help you find Arthur, I know him. He's my brother's friend…By the way, you look cuter when you're mad, cutie" he spoke. Emil gave him a dark glare, "Just lead me the way, _Kaoru_"

"Okay, cutie"

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!

"Why?"

"We just met!"

"Nope"

And then they both continued their way to find Arthur Kirkland who, as usual is arguing or should Author say is having a sexual tension with Francis Bonnefoy in the cafeteria.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

"Arthur! Mon petit lapin, I missed you so much!" the French teen beamed, as he ran towards Arthur and hugged the Brit, who had a blush on his face. "Whatever you wanker, now get off me!" he struggled under Francis's tight bear hug. "Non, I won't leave you. Ever" Francis whispered in his ears, that it sent Arthur on the edge of fainting.

"S-stupid frog" Arthur muttered, blushing madly. "Mon cher, did you miss me?" Francis asked, expecting it to be a big fat 'No' followed by British profanities but Arthur's answer completely surprised them both. "Yes..." Arthur blurted out, for some reasons that he himself doesn't know. Well it's not a lie, he did miss the bloody frog as much as he wants to deny it.

"Ah~ You're so adorable, mon petit lapin~!" the French teen squealed, bringing Arthur closer to his chest to the Brit's dismay. "Shut up and let me go! You idiotic twat!" but that only encourage Francis more and Arthur was stuck by Francis's tight hug. He's not some teddy bear to be hugged like this, he quickly elbowed Francis on the stomach.

Francis let go of Arthur, clutching his stomach in pain, spewing a few French curses darkly under his breath. Arthur smirked, satisfied at the pain that he had just inflicted on the frog, who's on his knees writhing in pain. On the sidelines, Roderich shook his head, "They'll never stop fighting…" he sighed. Gilbert nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I guess I have to agree you on that, pussy" he replied. Roderich gave him a deadly glare but Gilbert just stuck his tongue out.

A large hand that appeared on their shoulders from behind made both Austrian and Prussian flinched in surprise. "Now, now…my pets. Calm down...I think that it's good that Francis and Arthur are fighting as usual…maybe one of them will stab the other and then strangle each other to death…and then-" Ivan was cut off from Gilbert and Roderich, "Okay, that's enough!" they both shouted in unison. A dark look appeared on Ivan's face before it was replaced with his usual innocent smile.

"Woohoo! Go for it, you both! Kick some ass!" Alfred cheered while Matthew facepalmed at his brother's behavior. "Hey bro, I don't think you should cheer when someone's in a fight…" he spoke in a soft tone, Alfred turned to him with his famous 'American smile'. "Aww come on Matt, it's fun! You should try it!" he said, giving a big thumbs up before continuing his cheering. Matthew sighed, '_It's no longer fun if one of them ends up in a hospital bed..Al'_ he thought, smiling nervously as he continues to stand next to his enthusiastic and cheerful brother.

Feliciano looked at Francis and Arthur, uneasily, "Ve, Ludwig are we going to be like that?" he asked the German who stood tall and intimidating beside him. "Nonsense! Nein, I would never do such things to you, Feli" Ludwig reassured the shorter Italian, holding his hands tightly. Feliciano smiled cheerfully at this, hugging Ludwig closely, "Ve, you'll always protect me right?" his light brown eyes staring back at Ludwig's ocean blue ones. A small smile played on the German's lips, his cheeks blushing, "Ja…" he answered softly, running his hand through Feliciano's light brown hair.

"Ah, as usual Francis-san and Arthur-san are having their little fight" Kiku said, he turned his gaze from his best friend Ludwig and Feliciano, to Francis who's standing up, recovered from the harsh pain that he received from Arthur on his stomach earlier and continued to tease the Brit. Yao stood closely beside Kiku arms crossed in front of his chest, annoyed, "Aiyah, I wish they both die…they're so loud, aru!" he said bitterly. Kiku smiled a bit at the Chinese teen's short temper and patted his head.

Yao blushed at the action but he remained silent but then he saw his younger brother Kaoru, walking towards Francis and Arthur who were too immersed in their usual sexual tension, beside his brother was a cute silvery white haired teen with violet eyes. Yao had to control himself from laughing from seeing the looks on Kaoru's and that new friend of his' faces, it was priceless. The silvery white haired one cleared his throat awkwardly. Both blondes turned around, dusting themselves mumbling darkly under their breaths. Well, mainly it was Arthur.

"Umm, which one of you is Arthur Kirkland" the silvery white haired boy asked, nervous. Arthur raised his hand, making his way towards the teen. "I am and you are?" Arthur asked, ignoring Francis's whines. "I'm Emil Bondevik. New kid here, the principal sent me to you so that you could help me around" he replied curtly.

"Nice to meet you and that frog over there is Francis Bonnefoy" Arthur said, pointing at Francis who immediately pop up beside the Brit. He slung an arm around Arthur's waist with a smirk, "Oh bonjour, new kid. I think we've met earlier, non?". "Y-yeah" Emil replied awkwardly, now he knows who Francis' heart is taken by, it's Arthur.

"For the last time let go of me! Or do you want me to kick you in the winkle (d*ck)?!" Arthur yelled at Francis, who smiled at him in return. "I'd rather if you rub me instead of kick me, mon cher" he replied, earning him a glare from Arthur. Emil and Kaoru just watched the both of them…So much sexual tension indeed.

"Hey! What about us!?" Alfred shouted in the background, upset that Arthur didn't introduce him and the rest to the new kid. Arthur sighed, feeling irritated with Alfred, "Fine…Emil, that loud American idiot over there is Alfred and he's my step-brother" he pointed at the smiling short blonde haired and blue eyed teen who waved at Emil but then he stopped waving when he realized that Arthur didn't introduce his brother, who stood beside him, "Hey what about Matt?" he whined, pointing to the teen beside him.

"Oh yeah! And umm, that's uhh..." Arthur trailed off, forgetting the name of the teen that Alfred was pointing at till Francis cut him off, "It's Mathieu, mon cher" he whispered seductively in the Brit's ear. Arthur shoved him aside, "O-of course I knew that! And that's Matthew, Alfred's brother! Emil" he scoffed. Emil just nodded his head, staring at the shy boy that smiled nervously at him. How could that guy be related to that loud and obnoxious guy over there is something Emil will never know.

"Beside those two is Ivan, the tall one, Roderich the one with the neat hair and Gilbert the-" Arthur was cut off by Gilbert, "The Awesome one! Kesesesese~!" he shouted, laughing in that weird laugh of his. Emil just sighed at the albino teen, quickly reminded of one Mathias Kohler. I bet they'll be best buds.

"Uh yeah, whatever Gilbert…and that is Ludwig, the muscular one and Feliciano, the bubbly and cheerful one" he pointed at a tall German that Emil thought to be an exact copy of Berwald except the fact that, Ludwig didn't wear glasses and his hair is sleek back and beside him was Feliciano, the Italian that he met with that grumpy brother of his before. From the looks of it, Emil could easily guess that they must be a couple, since Feliciano is cuddling close to Ludwig and the German didn't seem to mind the affection.

After that he's violet eyes fell to a pair of Asian teens, the taller one with short black hair and brown eyes patting the head of the shorter one with long dark brown hair that reached his back tied into a low ponytail and hazel brown eyes the same as Kaoru's. Emil guessed that the shorter one must be Kaoru's older brother.

His guess was right when Arthur pointed at the shorter male, "That is Yao Wang, the shorty and the taller one is Kiku Honda" he spoke. Yao gave Arthur a dark look, "Aiyah! I am not short, aru!" he yelled but calmed down when Kiku patted his head, singing? Hello Kitty theme song?. '_Well, that's interesting' _Emil thought to himself.

"Well, since introductions are done…Emil let's go, I'll tour you around and tell you more about our school" Arthur said, heading towards the large double door of the cafeteria, in fast strides. Emil quickly followed him, not wanting to be left far off behind, giving a quick wave to Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivan, Roderich, Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, Yao, Kiku and…Kaoru.

"Don't go cheating on me, mon petit lapin~!" Francis shouted, a smirk formed on his handsome face when Arthur gave him the finger and then the Brit regretted himself for doing that because right after that Francis shouted again, "Okay! We can do it in our dorms after you finish touring the newbie~!" students around snickered. Arthur cursed under his breath, pushing the door open and exiting the cafeteria with Emil on his trail but he stopped for a moment when he saw Kaoru smiling at him. He blushed and exited the cafeteria, hurrying after Arthur.

Francis eyed Kaoru and surprised the Chinese teen by putting an arm around his shoulder, "I see you eyeing the new kid. You like him, non?" he asked, with a knowing smirk. Kaoru glanced down, blushing, "He's cute…and different...Just like me" he murmured. Francis smiled, '_Finally Yao's little brother found his own love' _he thought. '_And I have to, if only that bushy-brows realize it'_ Francis sky-blue eyes looked distant as he stared at the door where Arthur and that new kid, Emil left.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

**In school office where teachers hang out and stuffs…**

"Hey ~! What's up?!" Mathias asked loudly, putting a hand on Lukas's shoulder gaining a few attentions from the teachers that sat around, doing their paperwork. Lukas swatted Mathias' hand off his shoulder, glaring at the Dane. Mathias frowned, "Oh come on, what's wrong…I just wanted to know how my beautiful-?" before he could finish, the Norwegian gave a hard punch on his face. He rubbed his cheek in pain, smirking.

"You're loud, _Anko_" he muttered darkly, sipping the coffee from his plastic cup. The Dane wrapped his hands around the Norwegian's waist, Lukas' face flushed red from embarrassment. "My Lukas is adorable" Mathias whispered haughtily in Lukas' ear. Nearly all the female teachers are melting away as they watch the pair of new teachers, while the male ones sighed and looked away.

Elizabeta walked out of her office wondering what made her female teachers all sighing in delight and…holy crap, yaoi! In a swift motion she 'summoned' her other members of their 'Yaoi Trio'. Kiku appeared out of no where in a ninja outfit while Lili came out from behind the curtain, Canon HD camera in hand.

Lukas pulled Mathias' necktie, strangling the other. "Oh my gosh! S&M! It's S&M! Yes!" Elizabeta squealed, taking out her cellphone and snapping pictures. Lili recorded the whole thing a perverted gleam in her innocent green eyes. Kiku on the otherhand, stood near Lukas and Mathias, his brown eyes observing the position, noting to himself to add that to his yaoi manga.

Berwald had just entered the room with Tino, he was for the first time in his life surprised to see the principal shouting the words "Yaoi" and "S&M" as she took pictures of Lukas and Mathias fighting eachother as usual. Berwald grabbed Tino and covered the young man's eye, he should not be seeing this.

"Eh? What's wrong Berwald" the Finn asked, concerned.

"You…you don't need to know, wife" Berwald replied, as he stared at the other female teachers swooning and supporting the yaoi obsessed principal along with that Japanese teen, Kiku and a short blonde haired girl. The male teachers sighed, "Yaoi…" they said in unison, depressed.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

"And this is the fountain of Gakuen H Academy, beautiful, isn't it?" Arthur spoke, walking towards the fountain and sat on the edge of it, they were finally on the last stop of the tour around the large school. Emil looked around, it truly is beautiful. The flowers bloom beautifully in each and every colour, everything about the place seems like a fairy garden that his older brother always read to him when he was a little boy before going to bed.

He nodded his head, smiling, "Yeah…it is beautiful" he said, dipping his hand in the sparkly water in the fountain. "Hey Arthur?" Emil called out, the Brit turned his head. "What is it?" he asked. "Have… you ever notice the way Francis look at you?" Emil asked, his violet eyes staring at the water. "With mischief and pervert-ism? Oh, I have" the Brit replied sarcastically.

"No…he doesn't stare at you like that…Maybe sometimes when he teases you but he looks at you with care and…love" Emil spoke, he turned his gaze from the water to Arthur. The Brit face shows it all, his conflicted with his own emotions. "I…what do you know?! You just came here!" Arthur stood up.

"I may not know a lot of things but I do know that when Francis looks at you, it's different from how he stares at his 'fan club' or any girls or boys…Think about it" Emil replied, wiping his wet hand as he stood and faced Arthur. A memory of Francis staring at him, a smile across his face while the Brit ate the fish and chips the bloody frog cooked appeared in his mind. It wasn't a smug smile or mischievous one. It was a genuine one. Suddenly Arthur's heart beat faster and he felt his stomach twist a knot, in a good way.

"Y-yeah…he does. But, I've been too blinded…" Arthur mumbled. Emil smiled softly, glad that he could make Arthur be at the very least, a bit clear with his emotions. "Do you like Francis back like he does?" Emil asked. Arthur glanced down, all the memories of Francis and him together ran through his mind and the way his stomach recently had butterflies every single time Francis does something so beautiful, the way his heart beat fast. And that's where he realized that he, Arthur Kirkland has fallen in love with Francis Bonnefoy. Damn.

Emil just smiled, already knowing the answer to his question.

-Tweedee

**A/N:**** This chapter is basically more like a Arthur trying to be more clear with his feelings with the help of Emil (Iceland) and also a chapter where the Nordics are new teachers, except for Emil who's a new student here and of course he's paired with Kaoru (Hong Kong). Sorry that Spamano didn't appear here cause' they were making out in the Janitor's room! Anyways for you guys who do not know the human names for Hong Kong, Iceland, Denmark, Sweden and Finland, here it is so you won't be confused. (Keep in mind these aren't the canon names it's fanon except for Sweden and Finland.)**

**Denmark- Mathias Kohler (This is quite funny because my classmate's name is Mathias and he's really funny/troublemaker)**

**Norway- Lukas Bondevik (or Bondivik, not sure but, I like 'Bondevik' more.)**

**Iceland- Emil Bondevik (Since they're 99% brothers)**

**Hong Kong- Kaoru Wang (Some people use Hong or Leon, but, I like Kaoru more even though it's Japanese but hey! Let's just say in this story/fic that, Kaoru's mom is a Chinese woman heavily influenced by Japanese culture…So yeah! ^w^)**

**Sweden- Berwald Oxenstierna (Woah, hard name)**

**Finland- Tino Vannaimonnen (Is that correct?) **

**Sorry if you felt that everything is like fast-paced but as I've said before, my inspiration for this fic/story is fading and I don't want to abandon it. So, I might as well finish it and it's a great experience for me, because this is my first hetalia story/fic. Sorry for the horrible and cheesy romance writing there. As usual, R&R. ^w^ **


	10. Author is still alive, so please read!

Author's Note:

Hello guys, I'm still alive! And I have not disappeared/vanished. Actually I was turned into a potato and couldn't update in that period of time. Of course, I'm still a potato. How did I type? Duh, I grew some hands (Adventure time reference there, hehehehe). So yeah.

Ok let's be Sirius. Hehehe, Sirius : . I was gone because I was so preoccupied in digital arts/drawing and also because I'm going to have my exam soon in 27th September which sucks. So, I'll update Chapter 10 today on, 14 September 2013. After that, I won't be updating till 18 October (I'll try my best to update between the days of the exam since our school totally cheated, we have like 2 days in between our exams like for example; Today is Math and then couple of days after that is Science exam and we also have 11 days of holiday in between our exams. Yay!)

So sorry, for not updating for so darn long. I got so caught up, you guys deserved all the potatos, cookies and pandas in the world for having to wait this long.

P.S: This story is going to come to an end very, very soon! So thank you guys for supporting me on this journey. This is like my first hetalia fanfiction and just thank you. *Kisses everyone of you guys, literally*

-The Potato Writer a.k.a Tweedee


	11. Chapter 10 - The Truth and Realization

A month has passed by and it felt like only yesterday that Arthur and Emil had _that _conversation. Arthur wished that the conversation never took place, that his feelings would just disappear. But, it wouldn't. He tried _everything_, from avoiding the bloody frog only to find himself bickering with Francis a few seconds later, to borrowing one of Kiku's stash of yaoi mangas to, atleast feel attracted to one of the characters and to get over his stupid crush but, in the end they didn't have the same effect that Francis gave to him. Whatever he did, fate would somehow find a way to throw him back at the bloody frog.

The worst part of the whole scenario is, it's getting hard for him to control this new-found feeling he has for Francis especially if that _wanker_ is constantly around him. And the more he sees the frog, the more his feelings grow. Falling in love with someone sure sucks,_ a lot. _So in the end, Arthur just aborted his 'Get rid of this stupid feeling, because you are a fucking Tsundere!' mission and just went with the flow.

'_Damn frog made me feel this way like a dumb little girl in her puberty…' _Arthur thought, letting out a frustrated sigh. He ran a hair through his messy blonde hair, walking casually in the hallway. The Brit calmed down his mind not wanting himself to go insane and headed towards his locker. He put away his books and slammed it shut. After that, he went to his dorms since it's afterschool now, planning on how to relax himself without getting disturb by one Francis Bonnefoy.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

Arthur pushed the door to his shared dorm open, expecting to see Francis lying down on the sofa lazily, reading an _inappropriate_ manga in hand. But, imagine the Brit's surprise to see no sign of the frog. His forest green eye looked around the small dorm but, there was no one. He closed the door behind him shut and laid his brown messenger bag on the sofa, sitting on it and thinking where that annoying French teen is.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted a small piece of paper on the small wooden side table near the sofa. He quickly stood up and grabbed the paper. His eyes read every word written on it.

"Dear mon petit lapin,

Do not worry for the fabulous moi, anyways, meet me at the school garden!

It's very important ;) If you know what I mean,

_Yours_ truly,

F.B XOXOXOXO

P.S, can't wait to see you there!~"

The Brit crumpled the paper and threw it in the dustbin in the corner before standing up, taking off his school jacket and hung it inside his wardrobe before exiting the dorm, locking it and continued his way to the school garden. He can't help but just wonder what's so important that he had to meet_ him_ at the school garden of all places. Arthur shrugged it off, since he'll get the answer soon anyways.

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

Arthur walked in the school garden and he breath in the fresh air, he watched the garden filled with various kind of flowers of all colours in the rainbow. It's just beautiful, like a dream. The place itself had this sort of feel, far different than the large school. It makes you feel, safe and…his gaze turned to two butterflies, the bigger one was an exotic shade of blue while the smaller one was forest green, just like his eyes, fluttering around the garden. '_Free…'_ he thought, smiling softly.

Suddenly, a pair of arms hugged him from behind pulling him closer to the person's chest. Arthur blushed as he felt the person rested his chin on his head. The person then, whispered seductively in the Brit's ear, his hot breath almost, _almost _making him faint when he realized who it was.

"I was waiting for you, mon petit lapin" Francis whispered, with a small smirk.

"Damn it, frog…Would you ever stop surprising me with your various sexual assaults towards me?" Arthur said bitterly, struggling. Francis chuckled.

"Non, because you're cute when you're angry" he replied.

"Pervert!" Arthur yelled out, shoving the French teen off him. Francis pouted, "It's true! I'm honest!" he whined, hugging Arthur's leg. The Brit simply looked away not going to give in Francis' stupid puppy eyes. "Anyways, why did you want to meet me here other than sexually harass me, frog? You said it was important…" Arthur muttered. Francis immediately stood up, looking crossed.

"How could you not remember the promise we made 4 years, 6 months, 15 days, 17 hours, 20 minutes and 18 seconds ago?!" the French teen whined. Arthur gave him a confused look before remembering a memory where Francis and he buried a time capsule that, when they reached their senior years they would dig it up together.

"Eh? You still remember that?" Arthur asked, he sweatdropped.

"Of course, especially when you were so cute and innocent at that time~ How could big brother not remember, hmm~?" Francis winked at Arthur. The Brit glared at him, how could that bloody frog tease him by saying that _word._

"Oh, you don't like it? _Big brother Francis_~ Ah, you were so cute indeed~" Francis squealed to himself like a little girl. "Idiotic, perverted twat" Arthur muttered darkly under his breath. He smacked Francis on the head, "Well, let's dig it now…the faster, the better" he spoke. Francis rubbed his head with a small pout on his face before cheering up again, grabbing two shovels from an old wooden garden shack, just a couple of steps away.

"This one is for me..." Francis trailed off, holding the blue shovel in hand. "And this one is for you!" Arthur had to control himself from beating up the frog. "It's pink" he stated, eyes twitching. Francis remained oblivious to this (or acting), "So?"

"I, Arthur Kirkland is a gentlemen. **Not** a little 5 year old girl that likes pink and collects Barbie doll, you Frog!" Arthur replied. "Oh, really? But, the other day I saw you wearing pink playboy boxers, _Arthur_" Francis said, a smirk adorning his lips. Arthur blushed and as usual denied everything, in the end, with little pride and tolerance in him he grabbed the pink shovel from the French teen's hand. Francis' smirk went wider at this, his little mon petit lapin never ceased to amuse him.

"Shut up, you shall forget of that!" he yelled, pointing the pink shovel at Francis' face and treating it as some sort of weapon. Francis raised his hands up, surrendering, "Oui, oui, I understand…" he spoke. "Hmph, good" Arthur walked away from him, pink shovel in hand and calming his nerves till…

"Look! Arthur has a pink shovel! Pink shovel! Ooh, the mighty Arthur has a pink shovel~!" Francis yelled out loud. Right after that, you could imagine the chaos. Arthur chased Francis around trying to hit him using the shovel but failed to land a single blow.

Both blondes had been running around the large garden for a good 10 minutes when, a sudden halt from Francis surprised the Brit and in an instance, Francis grabbed his hand and dragged him. "Wh-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" he shouted, clawing out from Francis' tight grip. Francis turned his head for a second, a warm smile that could make Arthur's heart stop beating appeared on his handsome visage, "Just wait and see" he replied, but those words seemed cloudy in Arthur's head, because honestly, he's been put under a spell by that simple smile.

He shook his head, coming back to his senses. "Okay, where are you taking me you slimy-" he was cut off by the magnificent beauty of a tall and sturdy maple tree. The tree stood proudly at the centre of the large garden, it's reddish-orange leaves falling ever so often. A finger snapped infront of his face, gaining his attention.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. This is no time to be awe-ing the magnifique tree, cheri…Now, who said 'the faster, the better' hmm?" Francis spoke. Arthur scowled, "Oh shut it" he replied. "I'm hurt~" the French teen fake cried. Arthur rolled his eyes at this, "Stop being such a drama queen. Where did we buried that time capsule anyways?" he asked.

Francis smirked, pointing at the spot where Arthur stood, "Just beneath you" he replied. "Well, let's start digging then" Arthur said, digging the ground beneath him with Francis. 'This is going to be long…' Arthur thought. His forest green eyes shifted to Francis. 'But atleast, you're here…and maybe it'll be worth it'

_*__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__**__･゜ﾟ･__*:.__｡__..__｡__.:*__･__'(*__ﾟﾟ__*)'__･__*:.__｡__. .__｡__.:*__･゜ﾟ･__*_

2 hours has passed and both blondes are sweating. They sat at the maple tree, resting their backs on it's trunk. Arthur glanced down at the huge box a thick layer of soil covering it. "Ready to open it?" Francis asked him. Arthur nodded his head, "Yes". He was ready, ready to open the box that had all of his old memories. Beat it sad or happy. It's about time he face them, again.

"On the count of 3" Francis said.

"1"

"2"

"3"

And with that, they both opened the box and let out few sneezes due to the amount of dust collected over the years. A feeling of familiarity and of course, nostalgia hit both of them as they gaze at their most precious, old items. Arthur rummaged through the box and found stacks of old photos. He smiled as he looked at them one by one. A few were pictures of Francis' parents and the most were Francis' and his photos when they were kids.

A sudden burst of laughter came out from the Brit's lips and it felt like music to Francis' ears. He longed to hear that laugh again, that imaginative and cheerful Arthur when they were children, hidden by his cold feelings and tough mask that he always wore. Francis grew more curious as Arthur laughed louder till he fell to the ground, tears at the corner of his eyes.

He took a look at the photo and soon he joined Arthur, laughing too. It was a photo of Arthur's elder brother, Allistor. His auburn, messy hair and his freckled face covered with pie, his pants was pulled down revealing Barbie boxers. It was a time from where Arthur and he plan to get their revenge on the latter for bullying them. Although they got beat up for it but it was funny and they also got to blackmail the older boy, a lot of times with that photo.

Arthur who had finally gotten over his laugh, wiping away the tears sat up straight again and began rummaging through the objects. Some of the items held sad memories, while most held cheerful and unforgettable memories that they'll never trade for all the gold in the world. Now, they were only a few times left. Arthur looked through them but they were all just photos and old CDs but a picture of a girl with short blonde hair and warm blue eyes same as Francis' caught his eye.

He held the photo looking at it and then he realized who it was. "This…this is Jeanne right?" Arthur asked, knowing that the girl in the picture was Francis' older sister who he heard died way before he met the French teen when they were little kids. Francis' smile turned into a frown and his eyes glinted with sadness and…lost.

"Oui, beautiful isn't she?" Francis said. Arthur's lips curled into a small smile, "Yes, she's very beautiful…" he replied. Arthur wanted to know more of this Jeanne but he knew that he'll have to wait till Francis' is ready to tell him, the last time he asked which was a few years back, Francis refused to speak to him for a week.

"Arthur, I think it's about time I tell you about Jeanne" imagine the surprise in Arthur when Francis said that. He looked at him, "Are you sure?" Arthur asked, he knew about the pain of having to rewind the memory that you've been carrying all the while to yourself and tell others the painful loss of someone you loved and cared deeply for. It hurts...In the heart, like someone just took a piece of you and vanished with it.

"Well it's only fair since I know about what happened to your…mother" he spoke again. Arthur looked down at the ground at the mention of his mother. The fire, her smile, her tears and the boat sinking down, lost into the deep sea. Without him realizing it, tears rolled down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. "Y-yeah" was the only reply he could manage.

Francis smiled lightly at Arthur sadly, his finger sliding against Arthur's wet cheeks then falling back to his side. "Jeanne, was my older sister…she was- Non, _is_ kind, brave and caring. She always protected me even when I can do it myself…" he paused for a moment, lost in his own thoughts before continuing, "On May the 30th, we were supposed to go on a picnic together but we didn't know that our own butler and driver would betray us. I could still remember that bastard pointing the gun on her face, I was so scared but Jeanne, she just held her head high and remained brave. One thing led to another, she tried to shove him away from me and then I heard the pull of the trigger followed by a loud bang. I closed my eyes and do you know what I saw when I opened them? My beautiful sister even in death, laid dead on the ground…w-with her own blood and I c-couldn't do anything but just watch. The bastard flee from the scene because he got too scared but he was eventually caught by the police…I was a coward. I got scared and let her protect me" at this point Francis' voice quiver and he covered his face with his hands, crying.

Arthur quickly grabbed Francis hands and cupped the French teen's face, wiping the tears away. Forest green eyes met with broken and lost blue ones. It pained him. "Shhh, you're not a coward…You are always there for me and protected me, so don't ever say you're a coward…" Arthur spoke comfortingly, hugging Francis tightly. He didn't care if his uniform got wet with tears or whatever. He rocked them both back and forth till Francis stopped crying, sniffling slightly.

A light chuckle escaped from his lips, "I'm always crying, huh?" Francis asked. Arthur smiled softly, "Did you know? Even the bravest and toughest of all men cry" he spoke. "Really….well, merci" Francis said, pulling Arthur to another hug. Arthur didn't know what to do, like his brain just froze. He was never used to returning hugs except for giving them (which is extremely rare) or receiving them.

'Don't think…just follow your heart' a voice spoke softly in his head. Arthur hugged Francis' back, feeling the French teen smiling on his shoulder. A few moments of them remaining like that, just feeling the comfort and safety in each other's embrace passed by. Arthur nudged Francis off of him, "Well...your welcome and…hey! Let's lighten up the mood here!" he said, awkwardly. Francis patted Arthur's head before taking out two crown of withered flowers from the box.

The flower was a soft, almost white coloured pink and held an odd beauty to it. The other was small while the other one was a tad bit bigger. Francis stood up and placed the bigger one on his head. He proceed to put the smaller crown of flowers on top of Arthur's head. Arthur looked up at him with the crown on his head and he can't help but be reminded of them when they were younger.

"To Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy please meet the principal in her office, right now. Thank you" the announcement came.

"Well, prince of the flower field. Ready to go?" Francis asked, offering a hand to Arthur. He looked at the hand for a while, before accepting it. "Yes…Francis" Arthur said, standing up. Both blondes walked out of the Garden with the box in Francis' left hand, while the other was intertwined with Arthur's.

Arthur Kirkland was sure now, he love Francis and he can't hide this feeling any longer, he need to tell him but something in his heart is asking for him to wait a bit longer. Well, just follow your heart, right?

A pair of light green eyes watched the pair go, hand in hand from afar through the window of the garden shack. He took a cookie out of his large jar and ate it, the crumbs falling on his 'Undertaker' cosplay. He let out a sigh. 'Man those two should get a room and make out' he thought, taking another cookie.

**To Be Continue**

**-Tweedee / The Potato Writer**

**A/N: Yep, sorry for disappearing and here's a cheesy, fluff chapter for you. I just had to do a sad past for Francis too about of course, Jeanne. Btw, I also inserted the Undertaker Cosplayer gardener in the ending, what do you think of him? Maybe I should give the gardener a name? Any suggestions? Anyways, thank you for all your contributions for this story, you all make me wanna cry! Oh yeah, Allistor is Scotland btw. **

**P.S: I'm still alive! (Plays Bigbang's 'I'm still alive' song, yeah I'm livin' that, I'm livin' that good life!) and my next fic would be…GerIta and also USUK and a oneshot DelHibi fic for Cookie Addiction! **


End file.
